


got me looking

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Biting, F/M, Fairies, Levi rides a motorcycle, M/M, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolf! Eren, Werewolf! Levi, Werewolves, sorta got a fight club vibe to it, the supernautral stuff doesn't matter so don't fret friend, yea not ground breaking but i need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See eren has this thing where he fucks hot guys and then ghosts out of their lives permanently. Douchey move, yea, but hey it wasn’t going to be nothing more, right? Funny how he’s looking for any excuse to see that Levi dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me looking

**Author's Note:**

> smart idea me lets write a monstrous one shot with my wips on the back burner.
> 
> i don't see many fics with werewolf Levi so I fixed that. 
> 
> I'm a purist where I like my weres two legged and not the four legged type, I suggest checking Van Helsing's weres for the right visual.
> 
> then i got carried away, i think you guys are wise to my shit so you know how i work.
> 
> i wanted this out sooner but two months is not bad, right?
> 
> please enjoy

 

“Y’know what you getting into, kid?” Reiner, the cage guard, asked. What a lucrative position being the dude to open and lock a gate. You put the wolves in, locked the gate, and watched the blood spill.

Okay, Eren was in no position to talk shit. Just look at where he was, a wolves fighting pit, because he made a series of shitty choices. Kicked out of his own pack and now he had rent, bills, and the wolf to take care of. He had a job, bouncer, look it was something, right, better than clocking time at Wendy’s. A place he loved to dine at so no offense intended.

So money, checked.

Apartment, it was a studio right next to the train station. Noisy, some questionable stains on the walls and floors, a few of the windows were rusted shut, and the appliances hadn’t been upgraded since the 80s but it had a bed and utilities were included. So, checked.

Wolf, could he get back to you on that last one because this was a complete shot in the dark and most likely an idea he would surely regret the morning after when his shift started.

“Kinda late now, isn’t?” Eren said.

Reiner shrugged. “You can step back. Last shot.”

Since he was on his last leg it made sense for this to be his last shot. “He can’t be that good.”

“You must be new,” he said. “The last guy to go toe to toe with him got knocked out two minutes in. He was out for ten minutes. Wald almost called the ambulance. Levi’s a beast.”

Eren was certain Reiner didn’t mean in the literal Levi was a werewolf way but in the guy was a fucking destroyer in the ring so tough shit, kid way. Either way, he was having doubts about now.

“Well that’s reassuring”

“But you’re cute, maybe he’ll fuck you up only a little.”

He thought that but the reassurance was stellar to have. “You this sweet to all the wolves or am I just lucky?”

Reiner grinned, more at a funny thought in his head than Eren’s sass. He lifted the heavy latch and opened the reinforced iron wrought gate. “You’d be prettier if you didn’t have that smartass mouth.”

“Funny, you’d be a lot less douchey without the muscle tee and the spray tan. Too much Jersey Shore.”

He locked the door behind Eren, looking at the brunet through the bars. “Most guys get undress here unless you wanna do the Hulk thing and shift in them. We got some hand-me-downs around here. Ain’t been washed for a while but your choice.”

“I’ll pass. Thanks.” He unzipped his fly, then arrested all further undressing. “You gonna be a creep and watch?”

“My job is keeping this gate locked.”

“So yes, then?”

 

 

[x]

 

 

He undressed and, wow, Reiner seemed to abolish the word subtly from his vocabulary. He stared, interested and aroused. Not that it was news to Eren, a body like his with that copper skin, pink lips and mossy green eyes attracted both men and women.  He kept his briefs on. This wasn’t a peep show after all and if Reiner wanted a peek he had to work his ass like every other guy.

The gate opened to a long corridor, lit by naked bulbs dangled by intervals, and every sound and movement down the other end was amplified ten fold and echoed like thunder in his ears. Punded virbations straight to the base of his feet. Plenty of people came here but the way all that noise travel, it sounded like a thousand face awaited him at the end.

Trepidation didn’t work through him but excitement. His wolf pushed at his conscious mind like a child did in its mother’s womb, reminding and alive.

The feedback of a mic buzzed and then, “The first rule of Fight Club—I’m just fucking with you guys. Welcome to Howl Night.”

Men hollered, speech uncoordinated, half drank beers in hand. The women were screaming loud, voice pitched to ear busting levels.

 When the audience settled, the voice continued “We got some vets in here but for you fucks, two wolves enter and only one wins. Play your odds right and you might get some decent cash.”

More whoops and a few throaty cheers of “hell yea”, basically  the same audience you’d find at any sports stadium. But it was more college level basketball and not NBA Chicago’s Bulls level. This type of activity was strictly kept on the down low, cops frowned on gambling and illegal fighting.

Plus this was a den packed with werewolves.

“We got a new blood tonight.”

A woman booed and Eren felt personally offended.

“Easy, ladies, we got your favorite wolf coming in too.”

Another woman shouted a name. “Levi.” And, call him paranoid, but he was fucking certain it was the same chick who booed him so fuck her all together.

“Let’s get started. Bring out the new pup.”

“You’re up, Jaeger,” Reiner said. “See you on the other side.”

He inhaled and exhaled, deep and slow, and walked into the shaft of light and emerged—

On the other side, under a birdcage, fluorescent lights blinded him temporarily and when his eyes adjusted a sea of face surrounded him, outside the cage but close enough to reach in and run their hands on the unforgiving cement caked with aged blood, lined with claws marks and webbed with cracks.

“Eren Jaeger!”

Many of the faithful fans of the opposing wolf whistled at him, “Hey, puppy! I got a nice lap for you to sit on.”

Suddenly, he was glad he didn’t take Reiner’s advice and do the naturalist approach because the stares were lecherous and it was like he could read the things they wanted to do to him in their eyes. Any guy liked attention but this was on a massive scale and a shit ton of these wolves were old enough to fathered a guy his age.

“Ladies,” the announcer paused for theatrics and glass shattering screams that women and boys prior to puberty achieved, “And gentlemen. Levi. Ackerman!”

The guy walked out, naked, his body all at once heavy and graceful, sculpted and wild. Long inky black was tied into a bun and the bottom hair of his head was shaved to tiny stubble. His eyes were shades of metals, shifting hues and tones with the angle of the light.

He scanned the crowd, feeding the frenzy with bloodlust looks, and the women in the audience lost their shit. They’re probably flashing them both, his ears picked up the cat calls for his underwear to come off, but he had trouble not _looking_ at this guy. At the body in the limelight as it grew shadows on the hard planes of his torso. At the strong, toned thighs that carried his violent body on his side of the cage. At the limp cock and the sack of balls that dangled between his legs. At that firm ass backside when he paced back and forth. The tattoos that climbed each side ribs cage, big bold letters in a foreign language. A sleeve on one arm, every inch of surface tatted that all the individual pieces formed a collage. Each design unique with meaning but somehow knitted seamlessly in the company of its neighbors. The severe scar under the ribs, something that had to come from a silver knife.

Yea, this guy was a beast.

And wow, he came in with the small implication that his ass might be handed to him but now he had to do that with a boner too. This felt way too close to BDSM.

Then, the guy eyed him up and down. Lingered down for a bit, checking out the swell of his dick, and resurfaced to his face as if he remembered they were supposed to beat each other bloody.

He was fucked in more ways than he’d originally thought.

“Fighters, keep it clean,” the stage light blocked the announcer’s features but Eren was able to track his lean silhouette on the catwalk.

Eren dropped his underwear, toed out of them, and kicked them back, feeling hot from the pleased screams and the appraisal in his opponent’s eyes.

He lowered his eyes, muted the pulsing hearts, the bodies slapping on the cage in vigor, the lights, the shouts for carnage, the wolf opposed to him; and summoned his wolf. He came, hard and violent and buckled Eren to one knee.

Levi howled, the sound rapidly turning animalistic as his own wolf shaped him.

He punched the ground, the bones in his hands snapped and extended, razor claws pushed out his nails, hair spiked forth from every inch of skin. His spine bowed back rabidly, tendons rolling under the thick brown fur and contorting his statue to a solid six feet. The heels of his feet broke off and lengthened to a three jointed stance. Ears foxed out as his face distorted, snort growing long and narrow and filling with sharp teeth. As much as it hurt, it also thrilled; the pain of the shift. The electricity in his form as he left his humanity and embraced the wolf. Logic displaced by anarchy.

He rose to his hind feet; chest heaving massive breathes, and snarled, fangs white and curved deadly.

On the other end, an slightly smaller but thicker black werewolf watched him, fur black like a moonless night that reigned a thousand years. The metal in his eyes was overtaken by a color found only in between the beds of white ice and snow in the ocean free of human interruptions, water so cold it chilled your heart the skin it touched your skin and the memory of warmth faded swiftly from your conscious.

 Air left his chest softly, precise and practiced. Where fear should be seeding like weeds, he felt exhilaration.

Fuck, here was a fight. Not some fuck head too intoxicated by liquor and the girl on his arm to read danger exuding out of Eren. Not some mugger who mistook his Southern accent and soft eyes for a pacifist.

 Nah, man, Levi wasn’t any of that.

He could fuck him up. Send his ass to the black world when you got laid out and your body went limp.

 A real werewolf who could kill him better than any silver bullet but wouldn’t because while he enjoyed the fight, he didn’t want jaws around his jugular.

The bell dinged and the man above them like their master shouted into the mic, “Fight!”

He was taking in air when Levi charged, feets away but suddenly in his face like a flash of lightning, the claw aimed for his face was evade purely due to lucky reflexes. He rolled to the ground and jumped to four paws before Levi could get him on his back. Stooped on all fours and circled the black wolf and searched for an opening, a blind spot or a second delay, but Levi followed with him and offered nothing.

In terms of speed, Levi had him beat. No shit, right, dude was second away from tearing into him the instant the bell sounded off. But Eren got Levi beat in size, he wasn’t that tall in his human form but in his wolf he towered the other easily. So he was bigger and stronger where Levi was swift and agile.  He had to use his advantage as Levi’s disadvantage: size.

Fists pounded the fence as the people grew impatience. “Fucking kick his ass, Levi!”

“LEVI, LEVI, LEVI!”

Seriously, not one person would at least cheer for him. Guessed he truly was the underdog here.

“Go on, puppy. Fight the big bad wolf. I’ll take good care of you after he fucks you up,” one lecher whistled.

First, ew, the guy had a balloon gut and too many holes on his face and he was pushing 40.

But second, huh, because Levi flashed pearly white fangs at the guy and the smirk playing on his lips dropped quickly and jerked the hand he had curled around the bars. Maybe, it was his hopeful imagination or Levi despised johns that were all talk and no bite.

Levi got to his fours in a fold that was languid and elegant, more catlike than the savage wolf he was. The black hair on his spine spiked up over the hard bone. His tail touched the ground, low and thoughtful. His wolf’s penetrating blue eyes considered Eren’s golden ones. Everyone had Eren pinned as the weaker wolf but Levi thought otherwise and debated the correct maneuver.

He pursed, fluid like smoke, and Eren met him and snapped his jaw out for Levi’s neck. His clamped down on air and saw Levi watching him again. It was a test to measure something. Eren couldn’t be certain if it was his sincerity to the match or his reaction time, but he felt impatient.

The people, their roar, the chorus of hearts pulsing out beats and blood—it was getting to him. Made the strip of human to beat much easier. The wolf clawed at everything until it was instinct driving him forward.

He charged, barreling his larger body straight into Levi, he hit and staggered him. Used the split second between the force of impact and the reaction time to it, to get his claws under the werewolf around the ribs. But Levi was heavy and Eren snarled, growling as he lifted him again. Warmth spilled down his palm where the claw have sunken in gaps of the black wolf’s ribs

The weight came off the ground, and Eren thought he had him, but Levi bore down and applied the momentum to carry Eren up and over his back to the ground. Eren flew into the cage bordering them and silver burned everywhere it found him. He jerked away, snapping his eyes to the steaming blood left behind, and glowered at the offensive element.

The announcer had a laugh, “Mind the silver.”

Levi was back on two feet, the play earlier merely the foreplay in his book because he had seconds to maneuver back up and grit back the burning pain before the black wolf got in his face and he became a primal, wild, and terrifying thing. Swiped left with a right claw, Eren back up and hissed at the silver fence then rolled so he wasn’t boxed in and switched on to the offensive. Made Levi work for it, work for space, time, and timing; he landed few hits. Nothing damaging enough to seriously wound the guy but he staggered and whined at the sudden pain where Eren’s claw sliced from his sternum to his pectoral. Blood welled from the four valleys and dyed the tips of his black talons.

Levi looked down, flattened his palm over the red and brought it up to examine. Apparently, someone drawing blood ranked low on his list because his expression curled into savagery. He braced himself, poised to evade but Levi didn’t sprint at him or anything. Just considered the blood and wiped it on the side of his thigh and made a sound that if he were human would be an annoyed tch and walked over to Eren.

And he had his fair share of brawls but no one strutted up to him so cavalierly as if relishing an evening stroll. But Levi was, planted each foot in front of the other as though he planned to leave instead of pursue Eren further. So when his fist came, Eren wasn’t anticipating it. Saw it black humanoid fingers furled into the palm and the stance familiar to that of mixed material artist and then felt Levi’s knuckles to his face. Full on.

It hurt like hell as he fell, his brain slammed inside his skull like kids in a bouncy house. Darkness edged his vision and cement did little to help with the situation as he hit the back of his head on it.

His final thoughts were— _fuck_ and— _don’t let me be out for ten minutes, that’s all I ask._

 

[x]

 

It wasn’t ten minutes but Levi and Reiner carried out the shifting brunet to the decayed locker room preemptively.  The announcer made a hasty declaration of the winner which Levi could hardly give a shit about and joined the others. Dead wolves were very bad for business.

 

[x]

 

 

Someone patted his cheek repeatedly. He opened his eyes and saw the mold stains on the ceiling and the light fixtures that blinked out brightness despite the years of dust and grime on the bulb. The bench was a bitch on his back where the silver still burned. Wolves healed well unless it was pure silver that delayed the process some. Faces hovered in his vision but at the moment he couldn’t place them; his head pounded like it was birthing a mutant migraine.

Voices floated in next, muffled. He knew they’re talking to him cause their mouth formed the same word again and again.

“Eren.”

The first face was Reiner. Then  Wald, that fat fuck who ran this seedy little bar. He talked to him once in his office as he polished off a whooper and wiped the grease on a crumpled napkin. His hairline receded long ago and his forehead blinded all with the glare bouncing of it. He asked for the basic, name and ID, and then told Eren how it worked. It was part bar upstairs, friendly to all but weres took to it more, and on the down low fighting pit for the young and restless. He smelled like Cuban cigars and fast food.

His head bobbed out of view and replaced with another, astoundingly it was Levi’s. Clothed though, which was a damn shame with a body like his and a cock like that. He should be naked. Eren would feel a hundred percent better if Levi got naked and on top or bottom, Eren was flexible like that. But Levi seemed like one of those guys, the kind that took to sex like Mozart to music, and a demonstration of that talent could fix any ache pulsing through his bones.

He searched his face and squinted at the light haloed around Levi’s long black hair. It pooled to one side and exhibited the military shaved undercut. The guy should be grinning— not anyone could lay someone out cold on the fly but he did as if that shit exerted little engery on his part, like breathing— but concern pulled on his features. Frowned his small pink lips and knotted the thin brows; he looked beautiful and wild.  The bed of arctic water went back to their normal shade of hewn metal.

“Eren,” Reiner snapped his fingers in front of him. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He asked when Eren looked over.

He cackled dryly at the middle finger. “One. You Jersey Shore prick.”

“Atta boy,” he clapped Eren’s shoulder and eased him upright.

Eren almost plummeted back at the fast movement but Levi’s hand prevented that and absorbed his weight.

“Easy, pup,” he chided and no, no, _no_ — his voice, god, it was darker than the dark side of the moon. And how did he sound and look like that and kick Eren’s ass all at once. Fuck, at least make him a asshole or something.

But a dick wouldn’t be in the room checking over him. He minded the fence imprints on his spine too, so he was considerate and thoughtful. And hot. And the fucker could fight, damn.

“Lee, you gotta stop knocking guys out,” the Wald nagged, tweeting around them like a hungry bird.

Levi rolled his eyes. “When I knock your ass you, then you can complain,” he said. Then to Eren, “You feeling good?”

“My head hurts,” he admitted, rubbing his forehead.

Levi dropped his hand and scratched his forearm. A tattoo was inked across in large, delicate cursive— _Kuchel_. His first impression was girlfriend or baby momma, and then ex-girlfriend or baby mama because there wasn’t a couple around who stay happy or together after life binding tattoos like that. “Yea. I gave you seventy percent. Sorry.”

“I hate to see a hundred.”

Reiner said, “I warned you.”

Eren wanted to counter that he didn’t say shit about how beautiful Levi was either or that his voice sent ripples across the ocean surface. So the warning was insufficient as hell.

Levi looked somewhere over him and motioned over, “Nile, get some water, yea?”

“Got it.”

“You did good,” Levi told Eren.

“I think you forgot that part where you knocked me out.”

He shrugged. “If it helps, you’re the not the first guy.”

“Now I don’t feel special.”

Levi grinned, lips sluttish pink and plump and then he thought about how red and stretched those lips would look around a cock. His cock if you wanted specifics. Levi probably sucked cock like a champ. “There’s something special about you.”

Was that a come on? It felt like one and the knowledge that he was the only naked person in this room punched into him faster than Levi’s fist. Someone at least draped a towel over his crotch.

“You calling me a dumbass?”

“Not exactly,” he said. “Go have a round on me, pup.” Levi stood, hand slyly pressing on Eren’s back as if he needed the stability to get up. His fingers lingered on his skin.

The door whined shut and a pair of footsteps carried over. The hand on his back retreated back to Levi’s side.

 A guy handed Eren a water bottle. “Here.”

He took it and twisted off the cap. “Thanks…uh, I’m having a hard time remembering shit so?”

“I’m Nile,” they shook hands after Eren gulped half of his water. “Aye, Lee, Wald wanna see you.”

Levi unfolded, the action entrenched with so much elegance it baffled him that the raven could be bestial and polished like the thin strokes of a paint brush on a canvas. The strokes so small and tiny made by a steady hand and a stronger artist. “Ugh. Fine.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

Reiner, surprisingly, handed over Eren clothes and left so he had some privacy. He got his money in an envelope after with a welcome invite from Wald. The wounds from the silver burned but it was a dull thing now so he ignored it. It would be better by the end of the week. Didn’t know why silver had such a calamitous effect on werewolves but it was a bitch to deal with. His face looked okay, he checked in the restroom, a small gash split one of his brows and some redness and swelling but it was passable.

Tomorrow he might actually look like someone took a sledgehammer to his face because that was how it felt getting a K.O. punch from Levi. All in all, it ain’t a bad night. Got a good, if brief, fight. Got cash. Unleashed the wolf without a leash of resistant and wariness. Got a hottie like Levi to fuss over him like a dame from those old school flicks.

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

Normally, Eren would head back home, get on the first train to his place since it was cheaper and easier on him than to have a ride. But he had a beer on the tiny hope Levi would stop around at the bar. He parted with a ton of signs and Eren wanted to follow through on them.

He tipped back his beer, drinking slow, when a woman sauntered over. She leaned on the bar, body petite and breasts perky in her top.

“Just so you don’t feel too bad. I bet on you,” she said.

Eren swallowed his beer before he laughed. “I guess we both overestimated my skills.”

“You have skills. Don’t diss yourself, honey. Wolves rarely come like Levi.”

_Oh yea_ , he thought, _I know that very well._

“You know Levi?” he asked. Seemed every person here but him had history with the wolf to speak so familiarly.

She leaned over and took his beer, opening her mouth sensually and flicking her tongue at the rim before she finished it off. “Forget him. Let’s talk about you, sweetheart.”

He blushed. “Um, there’s not much to talk about.”

“I think there is. You’re a new pretty pup around here. You got anyone taking care of you, sweetheart? Someone sucking you off and riding your cock.”

“Petra,” Levi popped up behind them.

Petra rolled her large hazel eyes and grouched. “We’re talking.”

“Yea. Well I wanna talk to him. Scoot, cougar.”

And this was happening to him, two people were bickering over who took got to take Eren home and fuck him. Now this was turning out to be a good ass night. Petra was a good looking chick, tight and small, and face pretty as a doll. He didn’t doubt her ability to fulfill the promise of riding him. Eren didn’t want a ridden. He wanted to be the rider.

Wanted to take care of Levi the way only a man could. Be sucked only the way a man could do it because when you got a cock you and you liked men, you learned quick how to suck other cocks really well. Learned how to lick and kiss the fat shaft. Teased and rolled the balls. Tugged them down on a light jerk that was located between pleasure and pain. Then learned how to play with the foreskin, pull it down and then up over the head. Swirl the tongue over the crown, prod the slit and suck the pre-cum straight from the tip.  And when he couldn’t possibly endure any more of that, you swallowed his cock whole and worked your mouth and throat like a pussy, clench him, soak him wet, let him breathe for a bit then bring him back into the heat. Made him wonder how your mouth could be so perfect, so wet, so fucking hot. He couldn’t hold back. Your mouth was that damn good and he fucked it for all it was worth. He wanted to cum down your throat. Wanted you to choke on it.

God, he wanted to pitch Levi right there at that peak where he had to fuck his mouth because nothing else mattered. Just his fat cock and Eren’s wet, talented mouth.

Petra’s painted mouth scrunched into a cute pout. “This is so unlike you.”

So Levi didn’t take strays home.

“This is me now,” he said.

“Alright, alright. Lighten up, sweetie,” she stretched on her toes and kissed Levi’s cheek and ran her hand on his jawline.  “Be safe.”

He kissed her cheek in return. “Shut up. Get on home. I can’t have any fun if I’m worrying about you.”

She sneaked a glance at Eren, cheeky, and looked at the wolf.  “Liar,” she said. “ Bye, Eren. And I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.”

Petra left, hips sashing on the way out of the bar, and every straight guy in the room reclined back and checked out her ass.

“Damn cougars,” Levi said to himself. Then, “Hey,” he took the stool next to Eren, rapping his red knuckles on the bar. The bartender tipped his head in acknowledgement and grabbed a bottle under the bar and wrung the cap off. He slapped down a coaster and the beer.

Levi thanked the guy and tossed him a bill.  He gripped the neck loosely and down it for a sip. “You want one?” he indicated the polished black bottle.

“Please.”

“Any beer in particular?”

Eren shook his head, “Surprise me.”

Levi whistled. “Shadis. One more, yea? Thanks.”

Shadis walked over with another bottle of Guinness. Reflexively, he reached back for his wallet before Levi covered the charge. “On me, remember?”

Well, he certainly remembered wanting Levi _on_ him.

“She a friend?” he asked, curious and jealous at the friendly manner the two spoken in

“No. I fucked her.”

Eren choked on his beer and coughed. His nose was burning when he croaked out a.“What?”

The bottle obscured Levi’s mischievous crooked smirk. “I’m kidding. She would’ve taken you to her bed if I didn’t step in. Petra’s an ex of my friend actually.”

He drank to smooth the hellish fire in his throat. “Oh. That’s weird.”

“Yea but the break up was clean so she’s around a lot and a nice girl when you get to know her. Chances are she gonna wanna suck your dick again so watch out.”

Without a second pulse throbbing like a second heart, Eren could observe the wolf more clearly. He donned on a grey tee that pulled tight across his pectoral when he inhaled deep and slow, and black jeans that bulged by the thighs and cupped the crotch. The claw marks were still burning on his skin when the shirt collar dipped low to flash skin.  It looked violent and pink on his ivory complexion.

Levi checked him over too, hungry blatant and arousing. He looked at how Eren’s clothes clung to his lean torso then down the elegant slide down his spine to his ass, rounded and plump in his stoned wash jeans. Eren caught his wanting eye on the way up and bit his lip teasingly and closed his mouth over the rim of his bottle.

“You new to here?”

Eren fingered the droplets of condensation running down the wide body of the bottle. Body weight balanced with his elbows on the glossy bar, the hem of his tee hiked up and cold air breathed breezily on the dimples on his spine. The effect also pushed his ass out lewdly like young things at a club in their tight dresses. It was for them, the show, and the men; and Eren’s intentions harbored the same agenda.

He asked and picked up his drink to cover up the pleased grin when Levi followed his ass. “What gave me away?”

It was so easy but Levi didn’t mind the tease. He enjoyed it, the way Eren was so aware of his sex appeal, the way Eren played with a guy’s heart and cock, the beautiful knowledge Eren acquired of his body and the deliberate tactics to weaken and captivate Levi.

“The accent,” he said, and polished off his beer. “Georgia?”

He shook his head. “Nah. Texas. You?”

“Boston. You only sound like me if you’re from there or Jersey.”

“It’s not bad. Pretty hot actually.”

He snorted, “Maybe I hit you harder than I thought if you believe that shit.”

The bar was dark with black tinted windows that the little light from the yellow street posts and the crescent moon didn’t penetrate through the uncompromising darkness. So the flashes of illumination splashed over Levi’s face from the wide plasma TV, volume too low to hear the highlights about the Bulls recent win, it came off poetic and stage like a director in his first film with a low  budget and script conjured and coveted since they entered The Art Institute of Chicago. The light was a lover and it had to washed down his face like silk over jagged rocks. To seduce the viewers. To seduce Eren. To exhibit the raw masculinity Levi possessed as if he had no clue, like he walked around like some ugly Joe when he fucking could model Calvin underwear and shatter hearts with his breath.

And Eren had enough. The limited met and exceeded. He didn’t mind the small talk with Levi, truly, the guy was authentic and genuine with his conversation and not like he was working up for the kill. Plus he had a lethal combo of pretty and a cool dude and that might be attractive.

“So are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“I mean yea but I was gonna try to be more.—“

“Sexy?” Eren tried. “Cause you don’t have to. I will literally blow you right now.”

The bartender, Shadis, walked by at this point and halted mid step, a debate of whether he should say something warred on his sullen face. But the pay ain’t that great, Wald was a greedy man, so he carried on.

“Subtle,” he said as they watched Shadis leave and then, “So you’ll suck my dick right now?”

Cheeky prick. “I could or you could take me somewhere and let me ride your cock.”

Levi stood up, slipped two fingers into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet and set  down a folded twenty. A spider wed spiraled around the bone of his elbow and spanned outward, the lines of ink were unrefined and faded as if done years ago and by a unprofessional hand

He waved to the bartender. “Later, Shadis.” He crowded Eren in his stool, ravenous and dark, and hooked a finger through the belt loop and tugged. “C’mon,” he said with an impatience of a teenager just promised an easy lay.

Technically true in this case but guys like Levi came off indifferent before a fuck, that shit came easier than virgins, and then here he was and pulling Eren to the door—kind of hard not to let get to him.

He hummed, feigning indecision. “You got a ride?”

A wolfish smirk played on his mouth and after fighting the guy, Eren should feel a healthy amount of nervousness but all he had was adrenaline and arousal fogging his brain. .”Yea. I got something for you to sit on, pup.”

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

Their feet scraped over the cracked, webbed asphalt of the parking lot as the moon’s brilliant, mysterious presence hovered between clouds of grey and reflected off the broken tips of forgotten bottles by the dumpster. The mangled remains projected hues of red, green, and chestnut on whatever a surface would absorb it.

This late few cars occupied the parking lot; a champagne Tahoe, a red Chevy Impala, at least three Honda Civics’, and a Harley.

When Levi mounted the black bike, Eren shot down the inner wanna be biker in him that begged to leap and jump. He saw bikers on the highway and their thunderous mounts, an extension of themselves, as they hopped and weaved between cars and semis’ like trained dancers. The wind and the road close to their bodies like family.

Eren remembered joking to his mother that he would buy one without her knowledge and showed up at the house. That comment earned him an unrelenting glower that advised him on how poor of an idea that would be. Needless to say, the bike didn’t happen to his mother’s relief.

Levi passed him his helmet. “I hope you’re not afraid of bikes.”

“Hell no,” he took it and admired the helmet styled like a helm straight from science fiction movie. It was solid, padded on the insides with impact absorbing foam, and had a black matte finish . He flipped the visor, thoroughly impressed by the mechanic. “If I’m being honest, you just got ten times hotter right now.”

He reclined back, hands loosely between his thighs. And the whole scene: white moon, Levi on his black motorcycle in a dark parking lot, arousal thick in the air like the aroma of flowers in spring— and Eren’s first association was a delectable dessert with cream, fudge, cherries. The one that accounted for your calorie intake for the whole day. You shouldn’t. You knew better. But your sweet tooth a _ched_ and you’d die like a taste so you ordered it on the pretext that you’ll have a small sample and no more.

  “Beautiful, likes bikes, and a fighter. Careful, pup, I might keep you.”

 Eren had his sample. Bad thing was he wanted _more_.

“You can try but I’m a lot.”

“I like ‘a lot’.”

Eren smoothed back his hair and strapped the helmet on. “I feel cool,” he said, words distorted by the visor.

He chuckled, amused by the way Eren awed and fawned over things with the genuine joy of a child. Tugged Eren forward by the belt loop and flicked back the visor so he could see cool green eyes.

He watched Eren’s lip and knew the angle and the helmet would make a kiss right now embarrassing. “You’re a jackass. Hop on,” he said instead, soft in the dark night.

Eren straddled the bike, used Levi’s wide shoulders to throw his legs over and steady himself and drop down. Scooted close where his chin rested on his shoulders and clasped his hands over Levi’s stomach.

Levi fired up the bike, revved the throttle and the bike growled beneath them. A shaft of light brightened the path from the bike’s headlight. He looked behind, “Good?”

He squeezed his torso and nuzzled so every part of him was touching Levi, anticipation and apprehension spiked his nerves. “Go fast, yea? Really fast.”

“Eager for me or the bike?”

“Both.”

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

Levi’s place was pretty nice. Neat, the scent of pine sol lavender in every square inch, appliances from this decade, walls neutral shades of eggshell and grey, a moderate size TV attached to a stand on the brick wall behind it. It looked artistic enough that it could be taken as intentional but he figured one day Levi fucked up the dry with his fist and forgone the ordeal of patching up it and finding the right paint to match the wall.

Of course, Eren was making grand assumptions on the spot in place of the doubt that decided to creep into his thoughts. Yea, _maybe_ he should’ve thought about this prior to hopping on a stranger’s bike and proactively whispering for him to take it fast and take him even _harder_ but Eren was a guy to act first and then reevaluate all his life choices. Hindsight worked better that way.

_If I do die here,_ he thought, _at least the place is classy as hell. I’ll die in an apartment better than the one I’m living in._ Silver lining.

Eren fingered one of the blinds, peeking, and saw the bright lights of Chicago’s skyline. The sound of the locks encasing him inside with a stranger should be way more alarming than it was.

Levi walked for the light before Eren intercepted and invaded his personal space.

He kissed Levi the second his back hit the wall. “No lights.” The space was hotter this way. Their breaths louder. The places where their bodies touched better.

Levi raised an eyebrow, a question on his mind but Eren’s body was more urgent and pressing. He pressed Eren off him and cornered him to the wall.

 He couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of being pinned like a weak thing. Submissive and willing for cock.  Opened his legs slightly so Levi knew how much he would bend to him. “Fuck. You’re getting me hard.”

Fire lanced up his spine but it was dulled out by the throb in his crotch.

Moonlight slithered in and painted the strands of Levi’s hair silver. He seized the opening presented and grind his cock. Sounded breathy and thrilled because Eren was hard as well too and taking it like it was the first time he got dick.

“Tell me how to fuck you, pup. What do you like?”

“This,” Eren moaned, neck bared as he tipped his head back. “Like this. Like you fucking owning me. Do that. Fuck me like I’m yours. Like this ass belongs to you. Want it hard.”

Levi pinned Eren harder. “Fuck. What else, pup? Need me to suck your dick, eat your ass, play with your nipples? Wanna give it to you good. Want you cumming hard on my cock.”

“Jesus,” he cursed and went for Levi’s zipper and pulled his cock out, pumping him fast.

The raven shuddered and braced his arms on the wall, mouth falling open and eyes dropping to watch Eren’s hand. He moaned, enchanted by the pleasure and the sight of dick being slicked up and squeezed. “That’s good, pup. D-damn. Yea, play with my cock like that. Fuck.”

He tipped Levi’s chin up and thrust his tongue in, slid it over the raven’s wet one and stroked him all over. Tasted beer, smoke, and wolf on Levi. Spit clumsily dribbled between their mouths. “Lemme suck too, yea? Want my mouth on that nice cock.”

“Fuck. Yea. Do it. Suck me good, Eren. Use that mouth,” he said, grabbed the base of his cock as Eren relinquished it and dropped low.

He opened his mouth, tongue red and waiting, and Levi gave him the head. Feeling cruel, Eren chastely licked it, offering wet kisses between the tongue.

“Take your shirt off.”

Levi obeyed, pulling the fabric over his head, and Eren got a sick satisfaction seeing his claw marks across that sculpted chest. Kind of like a _Eren was here_ tag on Levi’s body. Chances were, it would heal seamlessly but it would keep for a while. He liked the thought more than he should.

 Some hesitation had him balling up the shirt before he tossed it somewhere else. His hands reclaimed their position on the wall, braced over Eren as he sucked Levi good and wet.

“Ah, fuck. Damn, Eren,” he husked, blown pupils trained as Eren swallowed his cock smoothly. Eren moaned in agreement because _damn_ , the weight of Levi’s fat cock was the best thing ever. Loved how the fat girth stretched his lips. How heavy he felt on his tongue. The taste of his pre-cum as he leaked.

He pulled on and tugged roughly, the wetness on Levi’s cock making the sound simply sublime in addition to his ragged moans.

“You’re so thick,” Eren rasped, his voice was showing the wear—cadence scraping up darkness like a malevolent being— of sucking Levi off like a prostitute with rent due the following day. “Gonna feel damn good inside me. Can’t wait to have you in me, Levi. Shit, I didn’t know how you’re gonna fit but we’ll find a way.”

Levi groaned brokenly, a quiver working through the corded arms like drops of water down a glass plane. “I-I’ll open you up wide, ah-don’t worry, pup.”

“You’ll have to. Your cock is fat as hell, man.” His smile was lazy with sex appeal. He stopped pumping and locked eyes with the man and took him in again, slow, so Levi got a damn good look of his cock gliding in, still wet as fuck, and of Eren slurping him up professionally.

He gave head quite well and frequent enough that he had all the tricks to buckled a man to his knees, to have him call out God, though he preferred just Eren, to have their cock bulging thick and weeping profusely as if they’d have never known a mouth on them. So the telltale symptoms started to exhibit themselves in Levi. And not every guy out there had a nice O face but Levi did. He flushed pink. He moaned in lewd _ahs_. He called Eren’s name. He fucking loved it. Couldn’t get tired of the heat or the wetness, that suction that pulled him so good.

Levi was hooked on those vexing eyes, green and blue as the Sea of Cortez breaking along the white sand. He started thrusting, helpless to the pleasure, to how close Eren’s mouth felt to a lubed up asshole—tight, moist, and unbelievable hot around him.

He tried to talk. “If-if you need me…god damn. Fuck—to stop.”

At the last word, Eren yanked down Levi’s jeans and groped his toned ass, encouraging. “You’re so good, pup. Just a little more. Lemme fuck your mouth for a bit—shit.”

He drowned in the slippery glide of Eren’s mouth and dropped one hand to twist hard in that thick brown hair. Used it as leverage to move Eren back and forth on his cock. Went slow so he didn’t choke him but left Eren wanting, almost chasing for it when he popped him off completely and immobilized him temporarily. Fed it back nice and steady because that mouth opening to accommodate him so perfectly did it for Levi in a thousand ways.

Eren read the orgasm coiling in Levi’s balls tight before he did, so he withdrew and caught the hand in his hair and sucked the first two digits in his mouth.

Levi pushed his hips out, a silent plea to have the same treatment back on his cock. “Eren.”

He popped out the fingers. “Everyone’s saying you’re a beast. You gonna show me what’s it like to be fucked by one?”

And that all the encouragement Levi ever needed in his life because he was responding so violently and so greedily like a starving thing, getting Eren to his feet so he could take him off them and around his waist. Eren fucked with his hair and unlaced the inky locks and watched where and how they fell and brushed over porcelain skin. Fisted a hand next and guided Levi’s head to kiss him properly and dirty. And he loved how Levi didn’t give him a chance to breathe or moan between their mouths, too hungry and too feral for a thing like patience. He sucked in air whenever the moment presented itself. Moaned when Levi palmed his ass through his jeans, scraped his nails over the harsh material, tempted to tear it apart just to get to Eren.

Levi carried them both to the bed. Dipped his knees in the mattress and crawled a little more and held Eren like he couldn’t bear to be without his lips. The way Levi easily manhandled was literally blowing his mind. How the fuck could this guy be a few inches lacking but take Eren’s weight as if it was his weekly groceries? He was going mad thinking about his corded arms, his broad body on top of his for boring missionary then flipping him to his stomach for dirty doggie—like he couldn’t get any hotter right now.

Point was, macho Levi equaled serious boner.

Levi’s hands got comfortable on his ass and left them there to pawn freely, so Eren bowed his back until he saw the ceiling to speed things along. But it offered up more skin for Levi to explore. He set Eren’s hips over his lap, grounded the brunet to him with one hand and the other pushed up his shirt to his nipples, pebbling hard in arousal.

Eren went with it, writhed and rolled to the hand following the planes of his stomach and chest. A mouth soon joined the path and nibbled on one hard nipple.

Eren whimpered softly and pushed into Levi’s flicking tongue. He circled the nub, sucked it between his teeth and pulled gently. Smoothed the ache next with a lick, then suckled contentedly like a kitten on a teat.  Eren tagged in and pinched his unattended nipple.

His head thrashed side to side, moans drawn out low and seductive. He sounded like a well-paid porn star.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Levi said into his skin, stopping to watch Eren touch himself.

“I’m hotter out of my clothes,” he teased.

Levi licked around Eren’s fingers, hungry to assist but placid to observe. Eren bucked and twisted harder.

“Yea?”

He had his neck strained back but his skin pulled where there was a grin working its way on his lips. Eren swallowed, Adam apple moving under his skin like dolphins barely breaching the surface of the ocean. “Look and see for yourself, “he lifted his hips.

Levi unzipped him and pulled out his cock. Played with Eren and smirked at how breathy Eren got, how urgent his thrusts were to have more friction, to persuade Levi to pump faster. Eren did wanton very well.

“Impressed?” Eren gasped, hips seeking.

He cocked his head to the side, “Not yet. Show me your ass and I might be.”

Eren got it. Levi could tease and he wanted Eren to be the one to roll over, pull down his pants, and stick out his ass as if being catered to. He did it; got off Levi’s lap and climbed to his knees and peeled his pants all the way to his knees and kneeled with his thighs spread as far as they could go. He turned his face on its side so he could breathe out the shudders wracking his body as he waited.

Levi’s sharp inhaled made him whine and bit on the pillow. “What a pretty ass,” he breathed and spread him reverently. Air brushed intimately on his cleft. Levi planted kisses on his tailbone and went down. Got Eren’s now twitching hole and pressed a light kiss.

“F-fuck,” Eren blindly fisted on his cock.

Levi kissed him again with more pressure and some wetness. Eren decided one hand wasn’t enough and released his weight and used both, pulling roughly on the shaft.

He felt a gust blow over his hole as Levi chuckled. “Betcha love getting your ass eaten, right?”

“Why don’t you try it and see?”

“Next time. I wanna fuck you. Wanna hear you work my dick.”

_Next time_ , he should put more thought into Levi’s meaning behind it but he did say something about fucking and Eren was damn curious if the guy was as much as a beast in the bedroom as he was in the ring. So hey, a problem for another time. Maybe it was all pillow talk, shit you said in the heat of sex.

He rolled on to his knees, Levi was at his back the next second and kissed Eren wetly on the neck. “Wanna get in me that bad?”  He reached back and fisted Levi’s hair hard.

Levi growled, sounding every bit like the werewolf in the ring but with less _I’m gonna destroy you_ and more _I’m gonna wreck you_. “Yea.”  He rutted against Eren to reinstate that need and left a sleek track of pre-cum on one ass cheek. “Want it bad.”

He rocked back on that hardness, riding the sublime feel of that fat cock on his ass. The sweet way Levi occasionally rubbed his head over his hole.  The exotic way he humped and grind with no real rhythm but a hunger, desperate for the tiniest bit of friction.

 “You gonna fuck me hard too, right?”

The kisses on his neck and collar turned biting and feral as Levi pulled impatiently at the collar of his shirt. When new skin emerged, he pressed his mouth to it and then his teeth. “Yea. Gonna fuck you so hard, pup.”

Eren jerked himself for a few strokes before Levi swatted him away and took over; he watched, moaning, as that calloused hand moved up the shaft and fingered the crown. The raven squeezed the sensitive head, then slid his wet fingers over the velvet skin and rubbed small circles over the slit. Rapidly, his finger became coated in pre-cum and made the movement smoother.

“Ah, fuck.”

“Like it here, right? You’re getting really wet.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, wiping up the pre-cum so he could show Eren properly.

Eren sucked it, bobbed his head over it suggestively so Levi shivered at the gesture and popped it out clean.

He said breathlessly, “Feels good.”

“I have something better.” That rock hard heat poked him, a reminder. “Something thick.”

“Oh my god. You fucking tool,” Eren laughed around a moan at the cheesy line. Honestly if Levi wasn’t so utterly gorgeous, that would have shrivel up his dick and send him trekking back for the door. But he was, beautiful as dangerous things tended to be and sensually raw, Eren felt pleasantly warm in an innocent way.

Levi’s mouth pressed to his neck and Eren could feel it quirked into something close to a smile. “Thought you said I’m so thick,” he said, voice kindly mocking.

Eren put a hand in the space between his back and Levi’s front, found his cock and measured said thickness. Oh yea, he was fucking _thick_. It was in his mouth not too long ago and his short term memory was pretty good. The dick was strong with this one. Then that applied to his body too. Arms hewn with ropes of muscle, biceps that bulged. Thighs wide. Ass firm. Chest sculpted by the edge of a scalpel. Stomach bumpy with steely abs.

 Arousal rushed through him at the memory of Levi’s weight and the stretch to fit him. How it been nearly too much yet not fulfilling

_Shit, just mount me already_ , he thought. Foreplay was nice. Super-hot if your partner was fairly decent at it, Levi excelled, but dick was better. Infinitely, undoubtedly better.

He hummed hotly, looking back to kiss Levi.  “You are.” Their kissed parted with a smack, then reconnected to tongue feverishly.  “Got a fat cock. It’s hot as hell.”

“You good on your back?” Finger skimmed the depression in his spine gingerly and tested the sensitivity. At the examination, Eren hissed softly through his teeth.

 In the history of brawls, he endured worse. Broke some bones. Walked with blood caked on his face and a gash that sliced his lower lip in two.  But silver sucked ass. A graze felt close to holding your hand over a bonfire. Total contact seared fire straight into your skin and bones. Probably getting his ass thoroughly fucked on his back would be poor call, missionary was lame, and the back and forth motion would chafe and annoy the rash and worsen it.

“Any other options?”

“If you want to stand, there’s the wall.” Something wet and lewd resonated in his ear, the sound of Levi coating his fingers in saliva. “Or on your knees.”  Levi got to work on opening Eren quick and pushed one into him.

“Fuck,” Eren sighed. “Ah fuck.”

“Your side,” he continued over Eren’s whimpers.

“C’mon, man. Give me more. I can take it.”

When he did, Eren threw his head back, a wanton moan budding from his mouth. Two fingers were a nice stretch, though it fell pathetically short to the girth of Levi’s dick.

“On your stomach. Think I like the idea of holding your legs open,” he said. “Or you could sit on my cock. Let me watch you take it.”

Envy slithered  in serpentine fashion because one, Levi’s speech fanned over his skin in perfect syllables, no breakage when Eren was whimpering and panting between his words and resorted to the basic phrases of _yea, like that, want it_. And two, that voice ushered an unrelenting wave of heat. Encased him in a thick smoke of lust. All the while, he fucked Eren finger so slick they squelched each time Levi ram them back in.

The wall sounded interesting, Eren braced to it and Levi over him, gliding his cock in as he looked down. The total dirty feeling you got being fucked in such a position because it implied impatience and the urgent need to be inside, to get inside. People fucked like that in dark alleyways and muffled their moans so passersby had no inkling. And nothing made you look more like a person destined to take it than that. The one shoved, bent, folded.

But he felt lazy and Levi’s bed was cool and soft to sink into. He wanted Levi to do most of the work anyway. To see him work his cock inside Eren to bring him to ecstasy.

“Side,” he decided after Levi’s distracting tongue migrated somewhere else sensitive. His neck was a major erogenous zone.

A rumble purred out of Levi and tickled over his pulse. It sounded pleased.“Gotta strip first,” Levi indicated his shirt and pants with petulant tug. “You gotta be naked.”

Cool cause Eren was on the same wave length. “You too. No pants, sir.”

“Mkay,” his word muffled on his skin.

He patted his outer thigh. “Now.”

“Impatient.”

“Nah. Just hard as hell and you’re gorgeous as fuck.”

“Guess that makes you stunning if I’m that.”

Cold washed down Eren’s sweat beaded back as Levi dismounted, walked around the bed to a drawer and undressed. Eren tugged his shirt over his head and full on stared at Levi’s ass and balls when he crouched and unearthed something from the bottom drawer. He folded his jeans and left them on top, then held his palm out for Eren’s. He tossed his, rolling his eyes when Levi gave his clothes the same treatment.

“That was fast,” Eren said, amused, a smile in his sea green eyes. The moonlight colored it to an unreal otherworldly shade that it glowed.

Levi was on the dark side of the room, yea insert Star Wars joke here, where the light was too short to touch. His features, extraordinarily beautiful as expertly crafted ironwork was lovely, came clearly despite the shadows. Thought he saw the frost blue glow for a moment before it reverted to metal grey.

“I’m fast,” said Levi, walking with a bottle of lube and a few square packets. Either they were getting busy all night or Levi liked to have spares on hand.

He checked out his cock and hummed as Levi climbed into the bed. “Hopefully not too fast.”

“I’ll last. I’ll make you come. Don’t worry.”

Eren pointed at the packets. “And five condoms?”

He lifted a shoulder, nearly shy, “I’ll get horny again.”

“So I can stay the night?” He asked teasingly.

“No shit. Only a shithead would kick you out,” he said and then thought before he blurted next. “Unless you’d rather go back home, then I’ll take you.”

The sincerity in Levi’s voice was comforting but if he could score a fuck and a nice cuddle in one night then he wasn’t making any premature departures anytime soon.

“Like I’m banging you once and that’s it.”  He laid on his side and grabbed the back of his thigh. “Come and get it, big guy.”

Levi straddled his other leg and sighed slowly, dragging his smoldering gaze over the open presentation. Whenever it landed, a shiver passed over Eren. “Fuck,” he whimpered as though Eren physically palmed his dick.

That naked arousal slowly wandered up to Eren’s face. “Like what you see,” he said, feeling molten heat dipped straight to his cockhead as that simple desire robbed all breath from him.

“Yea,” Levi sucked on his lower lip.  “Gonna fuck that hole real good, pup.”

God. Damn.

“Please. Do it.”

“Gotta get you wet first. I’m thick.”

Eren brought his knee to his chest, eager to be opened and spread. He was already clenching down there, hot for a cock. Levi set the condoms far enough to not be an obstacle but be within arm’s reach  and then popped the lid on cap and squeezed out a healthy dollop of lube on his fingers. The bottle got tossed next while he warmed the lube between his fingers.

Levi leaned over Eren, his cock leaking pre-cum where it sat on his ass. Pushed his tongue into Eren’s mouth. His fingers were in him next.

Inside, Levi’s finger were all slippery heat. Hard and thick because Levi introduced three of them instead of two, he had to fuck some other guy maybe a hot chick cause he knew how many to use, how to spread his tight asshole for his fat cock, how to make it fucking pleasurable and hot for Eren, when to ram him, when to V his fingers at the breach of Eren, when and where Eren need to be rub, when to give it to him hard, fast, soft.

Eren watched Levi add a fourth and it was so good. He started to meet them hungrily, ass smacking on Levi’s wrist and dick slapping his stomach.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted brainlessly. “Yea. Want it. Fuck I want it.”

It drove Levi insane so he kissed him to silence his voice. “A little more.”

“No. Fucking put your dick in me. I can take a fat cock. Fucking love taking fat cocks. Lemme show you.”

Levi groaned, the arm he had braced starting trembling. “Shut up or I’ll fucking ram my dick in you.”

If he thought that suggestion would deter Eren, Levi was dead wrong. “Yea. Do it. Ram it. Fuck me like a wolf, Levi.”

“You fuckin—“ Frost flashed in his eyes. Gold saturated Eren’s. Levi buried his face in his shoulder, panting wet breaths on his skin.

And he was positive he just unearthed a kink. “Bet you wanted to mount me, right? Fuck me in front of everyone.”

Levi wasn’t looking up but he snarled. “Yea. Yea. I did. Wanted to.”

He pulled on Levi’s hair and brought him up to his mouth so he could lick the shell of his ear, nip it, and say, “I’d have let you. Put on my ass on all fours and fuck me. Swallow your fat cock and everything.”

The sound that registered next was neither human nor human but a hybrid. A dark, hot noise that curled around his bones like vines. Straightening his spine, Levi slipped out of his ass, snatched a patch, and tore it open with his canines. Then rolled it over his aching cock, hissing, and lubed it up. Tried not to fuck his hand when Eren was a much better and warmer option and whining for it. Begging for his fat dick.

He grabbed the base and aligned the head to Eren’s wet hole, the rim instantly gaping at the proximity, and gave the slightest pressure to get it in. A little resistance and his crown slid in, gripped on all side by Eren. The hint of heat was dizzying.

 “Fuck,” he pushed further, the hand at the root the sole thing that grounded him so to not to fucking pound Eren’s ass. Every inch taken made that hard not to fulfill.

Eren writhed on the bed, trapped on his side didn’t provide a range of clean movement. “Oh god.” He tried not to sound needy, fucking _tried_ real hard but he did and every moan afterward was tinted in it.

Then rest of him sank in easy and Eren started gasping because Levi was so damn thick. It was one thing to have him in his mouth but another to have Levi sliding in.

His balls bumped against Eren when he bottomed out. He looked down at the red ring wrapped _tight_ around him, how perfect it was there between that firm ass, and resisted the need to draw back and slam in. “Eren, you good? Can I fuck you? Wanna do it bad, pup. You feel fucking good.”

“Yea,” he said, air in his lungs trying to multitask like a mother by parting out in moist pants and coming in for slutty moans. “Yea. Fuck me, Levi.” The sheet twisted in his grip for a lack of anything to fondle but imagined it being twined in Levi’s long inky locks.

So Levi fucked him. Exquisitely slow because again he didn’t want it to be too much and too fast for Eren to get off on. Experimented on developing a flawlessly draw out, the rim clinging desperately to the tip when he was almost out, then came back like he was meant to be there. He tested out the depth he could gain next. Saw if Eren preferred his cock entering or slipping out of him. Turned out Eren loved both equally, especially that _stretch_ at the opening because he _mewled_ and threw his back out against the wicked pleasure. It felt spectacular to feel the round head first, then the fat shaft coming in and in until Levi was deep as he could go, which wasn’t deep enough and he told him this. And then the action came back but in reserve. His shafted dragged out thickly,

The leg pinned to his chest ain’t doing much for him but Levi found some use, grabbing it and gaining better purchase on the bed as he made it leverage for a smoother fuck. It worked because Levi’s hips rolled more freely the next time he pulled out then slammed back in. Smeared his lips on Eren’s calf and thigh, biting when Eren squeezed him. Gripped him perfectly, ass acting close to a pussy.

God, he hadn’t been fucked _this good_ in a while. Couldn’t remember the last time past Levi’s fat cock stretching his hole and soon it was all he could think about that cock, the fucking remarkable girth of Levi. It looked thick but in him, damn, it was amazing. He whined, moving his thighs to manage more of that thickness inside.

“Fuck, fuck—you’re so thick. Shit, love how fat your cock is. Fucking fuck me with that fat cock. C’mon, fuck me good.”

The nipping became legitimate bites, ones that dented the skin and flushed the area with teeth impressions. It a microsecond, Eren realized he was really into it.

“L—Levi. Bite me.”

He moaned into the curve of Eren’s calf. “Want me to mark you up, let people know you got fucked good?”

“Yes, please. I want them to know. I want people to see it.”

Levi shifted, unmounted, dipped to Eren’s back and supported himself on his elbow and miraculously not slipping out at all during the transition, then set his teeth to Eren’s nape. Eren went limp, arrested by the nerve ending trigger by the bite. Animals had their scruffs that acted as nature’s off switch for the mother, allowing the pups to be safely maneuvered and carried to the nest. Wildly, it worked on werewolves as well. Disabled them and with a trusted partner and the right sex position, the effect was divine as it leeched the strength from their cores and allowed them to be fucked and handled ruthlessly.

And Levi had plans to do just that. Cupping the back of the brunet’s thigh to, he rammed in mercilessly. Moans and groans vibrated across Eren’s nape and battered all the way down to his toes, spiking his blood with sparks of white-hot blistering arousal, it eradicated the last ounces of control in him and made Eren let out a beasty moan.

He may be immobilized in the best way but his mouth wasn’t and he used that to spur Levi to their orgasm. “So good, Levi. Good. D—damn, fuck me, please. Fuck me. Yes, yes, yes. Please.”

The bed frame quivered on its legs, slapped into the wall, and echoed their fucking throughout the night.  “Wanna cum, Levi. Wanna cum so bad. Wanna cum on your fat cock. Please.”

If Levi was ramming him before, now he was pounding his ass hard. There was no chance he wouldn’t be bruised or sore the morning after not with the way Levi’s pelvis slammed with each thrust. He could hear each wet smack of his ass. Could feel his swollen cock repeatedly smack his stomach, his balls following in turn. Felt Levi’s balls do the same. 

Then felt the drool where Levi’s teeth were clamped tight, the blood that rushed to the pressure, the heat blossomed his complexion. They felt flat and dull like a human but they elongated and sharpened to fangs and any minute, if Levi lost himself, they could run him through to the vulnerable tendons and muscles at that spot. The correct reaction would be sobering from the hedonistic stupor but it dragged him down further, submerged his mind with hot and inky imagery, edged on the sweet orgasm knotting in his groin.

“Levi. You’re fucking me so good. Feel so good in my ass. Fuck, love your cock. Looks good in me too. Like you were meant to fuck my ass.”

Saliva trickled down his neck and dampened the sheets. The hold turned punishing but didn’t pierce. Eren was helpless as a pup in it. Helpless to Levi’s delicious cock as he pulled Eren down to meet him in a loud fleshy smack. Helplessly to the lust that dismantled his brain to mouth filter so literally every nasty and desperate thought broadcasted itself.

This position of powerlessness brought him to his climax, the magnificent sensation of being pounded, owned, fucked as he was disabled by teeth seared itself permanently to his mind, like a red iron to the skin. Where his body would arrest and convulse uncontrollably there was little of that but his asshole sucked on Levi, squeezed him tight and hard that the lips at his nape curled into a snarl at the disruption of his thrust.

When Eren went slack with post-cotial after glow, Levi chased after his own, the taste of it sweetened on his tongue, surging his hip to buck erratically, frantically as though he could lose it if he was not swift.

He came, whimpering like a pup who wanted attention, and milked his cock until his sensitivity won out. Relinquishing his jaw, Levi licked delicately at the spot.

“Does it hurt?”

It did but not in the mater Levi was concern over. The injury throbbed pleasantly, warm and tingling as if the area sat under the sun for a long period of time.

“Not really,” he scooted into the coon of warmth and security that was Levi’s embrace and laid exhausted but sated, more than willing to allow Levi to lick him until he passed out.

“You’re still in me.”

“I’m gonna get horny later so why pretend.”

A hand swatted Levi in the arm and that was the last ounce of his strength.

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

So Levi made good on those extra packets and he practically felt the bruises purpling on his skin from the rough sex. Checking the mirror in Levi’s bathroom, the tiles glinted like an animated cartoon with the sparkling sound effect included, confirmed it. Though looking at himself it was difficult to determine which bruise came from sex or their brawl in the ring, either way anyone that glance at Eren could tell he got wrecked. His friends would definitely prod him for answer. No way were Sasha or Jean gonna give Eren pass on this one.

He washed his face, then his body but since he had only a sink to use— he felt weird about using Levi’s shower without permission— it was more the dabbing of water to his pits and ass. A real shower could wait. Eren’s versions of the morning after involved ghosting like an asshole but there were few avenues that weren’t awkward or a strain, and he’d rather not put that on himself or Levi. So he had to be quick and quiet.

He toweled off and folded it neatly over the rail before he interrupted the tranquility of the room; the room had a museum quality ambience to it. Next, he hopped into his jeans and tugged his shirt over his head as he sat on the toilet seat lib and stepped into his shoes.

Inching the door open, Eren peeked his head out. Dusk cast the room in a shimmering glow that illuminated every particle of dust hovering in the air. Levi was still on his back with one forearm thrown over his eyes, charcoal hair haloed on his pillow. The sheets, stained and rich with sex, draped him up to his mid-section. Deep breaths of slumber lowered and raised his powerful chest.

Raking his eyes hungrily over the complete beauty of Levi, he entertained the idea of staying. Of crawling on top of Levi and riding him into wakefulness. But the whole morning after was not his thing. So he stowed that  for fap material later.

He walked out, his retreating steps creaked under the threshold and a hoarse, sleep scuffed voice asked him.

“You leaving?” Levi watched him under the shade of his forearm.

Eren leaned into the doorframe. Dread should sit in his gut. Thoughts should race for an exit. He encouraged the conversation. “Isn’t that supposed to happen? We fuck then go solo.”

He rolled up, hair a wild thing around his dark face. “What if I want to see you?”

“You want to fuck me, you mean.”

“Yea,” he answered honestly. “But I want to see you too. So what about it?”

He couldn’t believe he was considering it.

Eren sauntered over and kissed Levi heatedly, then back away slowly for the door. “Maybe I’ll think about it, cher.”

“Damn, you’ll leave me like this,” Levi shoved down the sheet obscuring his cock. Thickness started to swell the length. Morning wood worked in his favor for once. Usually, it made pissing harder.

 “Don’t think I can let you disappear without an encore. You look good with me inside you. Felt good too.”

He ate up the sight greedily, fixed on Levi’s dick. His eyes flickered up with a dark promise. “Keep talking like that and I might tie you up.”

“Do it. Fuck, blind fold me too. Ride my cock. Make me work for it.”

Eren snatched Levi’s jaw and kissed him hard until the man gasped. When he pulled away, he licked his lips and said. “Next time, I’ll fuck your mouth.”

“You better be a man of your word.”

“I am.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

“What the fuck happened to you?”

The second he set foot in the dressing room, questions pelleted him.

Sasha twisted away from her mirror, dressed in corset, booty shorts, and thigh high black stockings. Fake lashes fanned softly over her cheekbones as she eyed Eren top to bottom. Her painted lips, a baby ink for tonight performance, scrunched into a frown of puzzlement.

Jean popped in, heralded by the shouts of outrage from the dancers. Short answer, most of the girls were half dressed and in the stages of donning their faces and Jean was straight on the right occasion. Work was always the right occasion. Eren, on the other hand, was way into dude so none of the girls groused in compliant. Actually, they loved his presence. Eren’s childlike inquisitive nature when it came to the girl’s clothes and makeup. His beaming smile and the flirtatious remarks that never strayed into creeper territory.

Hitch explicitly told Jean where he could go fuck off. Jean returned the greeting.

“Did he tell you? Cause he hasn’t told me,” he huffed.

Sasha placed her chin into her palm and inspected the werewolf. “You got laid.”

“How did you—“

 A breathtaking smile cut Eren off. She shrugged nonchalantly, bones moving like water under her bronze skin. “I’m a fairy, dude. I know a little something about sex. Not only do I make every being alive horny but I can smell it too.”

Jean sniffed him, to which Eren gave him a look and awkwardly twisted his torso away. “I smell wolf.”

“You’re a shitty fairy, Jean,” Sasha told him. She went back to her makeup and reapplied another coat of lipstick before she moved on to lining the shape of her mouth.

She ran the pencil under her bottom lips then the top, then asked. “So who’s the guy?”

“A midget with a cock like a stallion.”

Several ohs chorused through the room. Isle, Nanaba, and Maria whistled and cat called from where they were squeezing each other in to corsets; Eren’s ears flushed bright red from the attention and not the fact the girls were topless. Jean whistled back, the werewolf smacked him across the stomach.

“Dude,” Jean rubbed his gut. “Ow.”

“Don’t you get tired of boobs?”

“There is no such thing. Boobs are beautiful. Everyone loves boobs.”

The brunette bobbed her head in agreement. “Boobs are fun.”

“You got big boobs, small boobs, perky boobs,” Jean said.

Sasha listed off the rest on her French tipped fingernails. “They make shirts look better. Plus you can wear cute bras. Oh and you can store stuff there. I keep my debit card in there.”

Eren tapped his chin in realization, “So that’s why it smells like boob sweat.”

Sasha laughed him in the mirror. “Gonna see him again?”

“Dunno,” he propped himself against the wall lined with boas of every color imaginable. Faux feathers tickled the line of his jaw causing him to bat at it but made no point to relocate to a feather free wall. “Maybe? I’m not really looking for anything right now.”

“Don’t need to date him to fuck him.”

“You really are my fairy godmother.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Mikasa marched into the room and all idle conservation ceased and the girls doubled on their preparations, acting like little busy bees.

“Fifteen minutes, girls,” she reminded them with a half grin, wise to their act already. That grin fell when she saw Eren.

She sighed, exasperated. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“For starters, that’s a rude ass way to say hi. And second, it’s cause I’m unique”

“You’re a dumbass is what you are,” she countered. “Did you get into another fight?”

“Not really.”

“Eren got wrecked good,” Sasha piped in behind them, she tossed back an opened palm for Eren to high five which he did.

Mikasa cocked one brow, unconvinced. “Well?”

“Mostly true. I did that fight club thing.”

“Uncivilized,” she scolded. “Why are werewolves so intent on fighting everyone?”

“Dunno. Why are vampires super snobbish?”

“I’m not a snob,” she snorted through her nose in an aristocratic fashion. You know, like a damn snob. “I’m the better specie.”

Black eyes cut sideway to him, Eren knew bait when he saw it. No thanks.

Sasha groaned, dropped her brush and threw her hands up, “Fairies rule. No discussion.”

The century old vampire grabbed the back of Sasha’s chair and loomed over the fairy, long silky black hair trickling off her shoulders. “There is one discussion and that is about you getting your ass dressed,” Mikasa said.

“I’m basically done.”

The vampire pursed her lips at the messy bun. “Not with that hair.”

“Shit. My wig is here somewhere,” she dove under the vanity to search her bag. Bright lights framed the mirror and the rays bounced off Sasha’s back magically, the colors glittered and rippled like a living thing.

He put a hand to it, drawn in by the amazing spell. The fairy meeped, startled. “Dude your tattoo.”

She perched her bag on her lap and rummaged through the numerous wrinkled receipts, year old tubes of lip gloss, and a pack of gum. “Yea. I totally forgot to tell you. I got it colored last week.”

“Who did it?” Eren asked. Wings of a fairy spanned over the entirety of her spine, the bone golden and iridescent and the wings looked like stained glass.

“A warlock,” she said, then squealed in delight when she unearthed raspberry red wig. “She did the outline in regular ink but everything else, like shading, is augmented with magic. Another artist made the design but Hange tattooed me and everything.”

Donning the wig on top of a foam head, she brushed out the knots.

“I need a tattoo.”

“Come with me. I’m seeing her later this week so she can check on it. A lot of the artist there are amazing. Especially Levi.”

“Levi? Not Levi Ackerman, right?”

She nodded. “Dude, you know Levi?”

Mikasa and Jean scoffed, “Everyone knows that guy.”

The vampire squinted at Jean, “I’m positive I told you to be outside. Doing your job.”

“Eren’s here.”

“And Eren is leaving too because we got five minutes and you guys distract the girls. Go. I’m paying you to look tough, not woe the dancers.”

Under his breath, Eren muttered, “Hard ass,” Then scampered off when Mikasa’s face went homicidal. The other fairy followed his lead before she could chew his ass out.

 

 

 

[x]

 

Eren passed the bar, where Connie was staring directly across the plush booths to the stage. He had kind of a major thing for Sasha.

He loitered in a dark corner and looked menacing, crossing his arms under his chest. Most johns tensed up and ducked their eyes in submission. Connie hopped over with an eager grin.

“You see Sasha?”

“Yea?”

“So?” He motioned vaguely but Eren learned Con’s M.O. a week into working here.

He said hi to the fairy in the back. Marched to his post, then Connie came strolling by as if he had no inkling Eren worked the same exact shift for weeks. Queued a pining, achy heart and a wounding amount of self-deprecation— Connie lifted five times a week. And he didn’t lack in the looks department either.

Eren sighed, “She’s looking good.” He was curious when the fairy didn’t frankly, were fairies ever not physical appealing. Jean even looked damn good with his long horse face, if you were into animals and shit.

Connie cut to it, thirst level over nine thousand. “She asked about me?”

“Dude, just ask her out.”

“Okay, but,” ah, there was always a ‘but’, “if she says no then it’s going to be weird. I don’t want her to feel like that, y’know.”

“I know you’re a pussy.”

“Why you gotta bust my balls, Eren?”

“Cause you act like you’re some fugly toad. You’re not. Look at you. Fit. Got a steady job. You can make everyone laugh. And you’re sweet. Ain’t no chick saying no to that.”

Jean walked over, leaned on Eren’s corner to the brunet’s chagrin.

“Ask her out.”

“You too?” Connie groaned.

“Your thirst has a fifty miles radius. I can feel it when you’re parking your car.”

“Easy for guys like you,” Connie grumbled. “I’m pretty sure god made you gay so the rest of us had a chance.”

Eren fluttered his lashes, “Stop, stop, you flatter me.”

“Right over here,” the fairy groused.

“You look good, man but you got straight up attitude. Points are deducted for that.”

Jean stared, appalled, “The fuck?”

The werewolf snorted into his fist, “Burn.”

“Shut up, Eren. You’re a douchebag. Points are taken off for that, right?” He turned to Connie for confirmation that Eren was one, a douche and two, points were tallied off on the account of said douchebagness.

Connie deliberated this.

“Jean you have frosted tips. You literally have no grounds to call anyone a douchebag, mister-I-wear-suns-out-guns-outs-tanks-at-Navy Pier.”

Jean could barely contain his reaction at the degree of offensiveness Eren spew. He waved madly, “See, see. Douchebag.”

“If I’m a douchebag, then you’re Fleet Admiral Douchebag of the Douchebag Enterprise SOB. Docuhebaging across the galaxy like none has before.”

“I can’t take points off for that. That’s poetry. Ten points to Gryffindor.”

When Mikasa glided through the inky shadows, the men retreated to their stations. Yea, she was a hard ass but the job was good, the pay better, the crew were cool, the girls were talented and sweet and on a few nights, Eren was encouraged to grab assholes by their throats and throw them out the door. Some guys were got the fact that strippers and dancers were not one in the same. You came here to see a performance, not for a cheap grind.

The lush curtains drew back and a spotlight illuminated the girls posed. Applause thundered in the building and the girls fed off it, ensnaring all with a flicker of their eyes. Music started, rippled through the floor, up Eren’s spine— and the dancer sprung into movement. Graceful like ballet dancers yet tastefully seductive.

But Sasha stood out, a grand bonfire to the tiny flames around her, and guided the girls as the lead. She dropped, slinked her lithe body to the ring of the stage and snapped her back out; brilliant red haloing her head like a dying sunset. And just like that, the men fell in love.

Fairies, they were something else.

 

 

[x]

 

Bad as it was, he had Levi on his mind throughout the week. His husked Boston flavored voice, the accent altering the syllables on his tongue. Grey eyes hewn from raw metal, buried hundreds of feet below the crust of the earth and close to the molten core of it, the raw fire infused within the tiny molecules. Charcoal hair pasted to the slope of his neck, the ends curled. His hard, sculpted body on Eren. That cock driving reckless and thickly in his ass. His teeth on his neck.

_So what about it?_

_Don’t know_ , he thought _, but I’m damn curious._

But the nervous buzz under his skin, his fingers drummed on his knee— it was more damning and curiosity plagued him with a similar question.

_What’s with me?_

Sasha was probably the only person with the answer because Jean had no advice, the man had shorter relationships than him, and Connie was still working on having an entire conversation with Sasha. In his defense, she was a goddess and radiated a bubbly aura none could resist. Add her genuine confidence, the heart of gold, and humor crude as a man and this woman was the whole deal. Whole deal types were impossible to act cool under.

Eren messed with the dials on the radio, unhappy with every station, then settled on one playing alternative rock because if he heard one more song about retreating with a hot body into a shadowed corner then he would need some fireman time.

The smile on her profile broadened. “For someone acting so lukewarm about a guy they banged, you sure seem nervous.”

He didn’t. Eren felt everything but fear hence him in a silver cage with another werewolf who could ripe his throat out. But—

For his pride, Eren argued otherwise. “Needles concern me. They’re like sharp thin dicks.”

“Coming from the guy who worked with a dislocated shoulder,” she said, critical.

“Okay, but,” he lifted his index finger, “That was the third time I dislocated something. So I’m basically numb to it.”

“Numb to everything but feels. It’s so cute. Kinda alarming but cute.”

“We fucked that’s all.”

“Crazy thing, Eren, but people get more than boners when they sleep with people.”

“Fine,” he relented, “I’m mostly using this to see him.”

Levi handed him a piece of paper with his cell but calling seemed thirsty. This seemed like happenstance. He _happened_ to show up at Levi’s place of work while the dude was on the clock with a vague idea of a tattoo already setting roots in his mind.

“And as your fairy god mother, I don’t mind being your wingman. “

Spotting an vacate space, Sasha gunned it, expertly backed her car in the tight cranny, and jumped out to feed the meter. Across the street was a tattoo parlor dipped in indigo with moon colored words, _Wolf’s Den_.

“On the nose as hell,” he commented as the fairy fluttered to the driver side and flipped on the locks.

She shut the door, pulled on the handlebar. “I think it’s better than Ageless Tattoo, or blab la Tattoo.  We get it. You do tattoos. You don’t see groceries stores named blab la groceries.”

Eren watched her over the roof of the car. “Actually you do. It’s the market part.”

Half of her pretty mouth twisted into a tolerate smile. “Eren, shut up.”

She probably had no clue, but her nose scrunched up whenever she got annoyed. Connie mentioned it, poor sap, and now Eren giggled to himself whenever his intentional jabs got the effect.

Glass panes granted voyagers glimpses of the people inside; a pixie haired red sat at the front desk. A distinct, unmistakable bulge pulled taut on her top and stretched the text, saying: _future poop machine_. The redhead drummed her tatted palms in greeting.

“Sasha. Back again?”  The red made to hug her but her round belly stopped it short. She waddled around the desk and hugged Sasha.

“You’re getting so big.” The fairy put a nurturing hand to her belly, smile kind and bright.

“I literally ate two whoppers for lunch. This kid is turning me into a chumspter.”

“Your boobs are rocking though.”

The redhead flipped her nonexistent long hair and posed with her arms stretched over her head. “Yes. Admire. Look, look. I’m a solid C.” She cupped them for better demonstration. “Hopefully the tummy goes and the tits stay.”

“Amen, girl.”

Eren cleared his throat, loudly, then feigned ignorance when the girls sought him out.

“Oh yea,” Sasha just suddenly remember this wasn’t purely a social visit. “Hange wanted to do some touch ups. But he’s looking for something.”

“Hey there. I’m Izzy and I’m eating for two. I don’t eat that much food, I swear.”

“Eren. Uh, I eat for two because I have no self-control.” he shook her hand with measured care. “I like your shirt by the way.”

She giggled, “My brother got it for me. He loves poop jokes. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he likes Russian scat or something.”

Eren snorted and felt real spit fly out his mouth.

Sasha was not in the know. “What’s that?”

He wiped his chin. “For the safety of your phone, don’t look it up.”

“Fine, I’ll look it up myself,” she fished out her cell phone and murmured her ire.

“Do you have an artist you wanna see in particular?”

“Uh.”

“We have some portfolios here. You can look through and see whose art you like and I can set you up with an appointment.”

“Yea. That’s sound good to me.”

Izzy escorted him to the sitting area where a few other clients waited. She handed him three black folders.  “Here you go. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

In the background, Sasha screamed. “Why, why god?! Why would you—it’s poop. I don’t— what. Who sits there and thinks ‘oh yea, I wanna fuck a poop in a girl’s vag’?”

“What did I tell you?” Eren scolded as she numbly sat down. Any forms of emotion were leached off her face.

“But they were moaning,” she said in astonishment, pleading her case.  “Like a lot, Eren. A lot a lot.”

“Haven’t you seen Two Girls and One Cup?”

“No. Should I?”

Before she could subject to the hell that plagued and haunted the internet for generations after its release, Eren seized her phone and stuck it under his leg.

“I wasn’t gonna look it up,” she protested. “Really, I was gonna play Candy Crush.”

He spared her a dry I’m-not-buying-your-shit expression. “Go read or something. Look they have coloring books, did you bring your crayons?”

“I’m not a child,” she sassed.  “I only have highlighters on me.”

Eren leafed through one of the portfolios. The style was classic with flat colors and thick outlines, reminiscent of tattoos started around the 1960s. A fair amount of the tattoos were pin up girls, portraits, and detailed battle ships. The next portfolio exploded with vibrant and joyous colors. Each piece was manic and wild. It lacked any traditional style seen in most tattoos but balanced that deficient with in its originality and explosive color palette. 

He went over and place the two where he’d seen Izzy grabbed them, and sat down to go through the last one. Both the previous artists were talented, no doubt, but their style didn’t strike a chord in him. He wondered if either of those were Levi’s or if he would instinctually know which lines of ink were his but base on the limited time he spent with the guy, that would be a no.

He flipped one the folder, running the pads of his fingers over the plastic sleeve, and that was as far as he got. He gaped down, struck, rightfully struck like someone sucker punched him before the counter went to one.

This shit was phenomenal. The first art was actually a painting and not a tattoo, the other portfolio had some pencil drawings, and scene took place somewhere underground. Soft light bled through jagged fissures in the crust of the earth and splashed on the dilapidated remains of humanity, the world below enshrouded in shades of rusted bronze, sickly greys, and black. The life of that world ripped out. Three figures watched the blue sky— outcasts —but a unbreakable ambition cocked their heads to the beams of sunlight. As if no matter how long it took, they would see that majestic blue sky together. They would make it to the top. Their bleak, colorless world would bask in that brightness. Would see the colors, breath the air, taste the sun on their skin.

As far as paintings went, this really didn’t showcase any new technique but the raw emotions and the story conveyed through the brushstroke made up for it. The color weren’t alive and it lacked classical appearance, but it had a grittiness to it and sharp colors that sliced through your heart like razor blades.

He wanted this artist. He needed this artist’s next piece of art to be his tattoo.

His head shot up when a voice cackled into the main room. “Remember, it rubs the lotion on the skin or else it gets the hose again.”

Izzy perked up behind the front desk. “Oh, can I see?”

A man with a bowel cut, a hairstyle that should have died and never ever revived, lifted his shirt. A black horned stallion reared on the tip of a cliff, silhouetted by a midnight and a full yellow moon. Blue eyes glowed under its rich black mane.

“Hange! That’s freaking cool. I want something like that. Bro refuses to draw any unicorns on me.”

“That’s cause he’s a loser. How’s Thing Two doing?” The woman, Hange, had long wild ringlets streaked with random strands of metallic red and worn an oversized Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tank top, showcasing two sleeves bursting with colors and Jack o Lantern flanked my sugar skulls across her sternum.  

She ran her hands lovingly on her round belly. “Just the usual. Moving. Kicking.”

Hange kissed her belly and stage whispered to the soon to be due child. “Hurry up and get out already. We want to see you.”

Izzy giggled. “Don’t say that. I want a few more weeks of freedom.”

“Yea. I bet you and Far are getting some freebies in while you’re cooking. Wait, can you get pregnant while you’re pregnant? That’s like double pregnancy.”

She spared Hange a sour face. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I come to visit and this is how you return my affection?”

“Your seven o’clock is here,” she said, then to the guy. “Marlowe, I’ll charge you now.”

Hange snapped her fingers, a sudden thought flaring to her mind. “Marty, keep it wet.”

Marlowe shook his head and laughed as he fished out his wallet and forked over a few hundreds. “That’s how I do.”

The artist whirled around, spotting the fairy, and a grin that rivaled the clown prince of Gotham stretched her lips, black pupils silted to narrow black blades amid raw bedrocks of amber. She plopped down between Eren and Sasha and the syrupy, sugary sweet aroma of magic overloaded Eren’s sensitive nose that he had to inhale through his mouth. Fairies smelled sweet though theirs were fruity and light.

She squeezed the fairy as a child clasped on her favorite teddy. “How you doing, honey? The magic taking well?”

“Yea. No issues. I do have some spots I’d like you to touch up,” she said. “How long did that take you?” She motioned, meaning the tattoo on Marlowe.

The warlock tapped her chin, an otherworldly color painted her short fingernails. Lavender and cream spiraled in on itself, drawing inwards. A quick glance wouldn’t reveal that but concentration focus did.  “This was his fifth session. Couldn’t handle the pain that well so I had to push to five.”

“Do you use magic on people?” He asked, inquisitive nature piped.

“I’m Eren,” he said when she stared at him. “Werewolf. Friend of that fairy.”

“Oh shit, sorry,” she dropped her head, laughing quietly, then popped back up. “Damn I’m rude. Hange. Artist. Warlock. A couple of my friends are werewolves too. You guys are like beef cakes, seriously.”

“Yea, I think it’s the testosterone or something.”

“Make sense. You here for a tattoo too?”

He nodded, binder opened on the painting.

She cocked her chin at it. “Levi’s good. He’s on his last scheduled client so I can take you back there to see him.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird to walk in on him?”

The warlock dismissed his concern. “Nah. We do that all the time. That asshole just bugged me as I was working on Marty. It helps that you’re pretty too. If anything, he’ll get a boner.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

Levi had his back to them, hunched in his stool, deep in concentration on his hues. The girl was in a small tee and a thong. The cherry blossoms started on the dents of her hips all the way down to the kneecap. Pink saturated the petals, green the vines; each time he wiped away ink the piece came closer to a masterpiece.

But the girl was busy looking at Levi like he was the masterpiece. Couldn’t blame her, something that big and complex required hours from both people. Probably five to six if her pain threshold was high and Levi endured the unforgivable pain the slouch position put on him. So that was a lot of hours of you biting down the needle plunging into your skin and trying not to stare at the artist who was a feet away from being a renowned model.

Levi was a professional though. So his hand didn’t stray. He provided conversation to pass the time and eased the girl through the pain, paused for five minutes to roll his wrist and crack his back. She gingerly rose up and stretched her legs, ass cute and perky in her black panties.

 “Levi,” Hange sang as she barged in with Eren in tow.

He pivoted around, “Wha—?” Surprise, recognition, and then unchecked arousal.

The bombshell in the black panties should be drawing this blistering lust out of him but Eren was in his shirt and reasonably form fitting jeans. He felt proud, jutted out his hips and hooked his thumbs into the front pockets. Air rushed where skin peeked out.

And there was nothing remotely professional in Levi’s stare now. Oh no, it was nasty like he wanted Eren in her place on the massage table in his tiny briefs, legs spread.

 “You got a client,” Hange announced, thrusting Eren in the room, and scampered out. It left Eren defenseless.

And with a half chub right now.

“Give me like,” he regarded the girl, considered the tattoo. Then back to Eren. “Fifteen minutes. I should be done. She’s my last appointment.”

“Sure, that’s cool with me,” Eren said. He read between the lines. Last client or also known as we got time to be very, very bad.

The chub was three quarters now, ops.

“Last stretch, Hannah,” Levi checked his supplies, added a couple droplets of color to the row of caps, and tested the gun before he went back to work.

Hannah groaned in pain.

Levi comforted her, “Almost done. Don’t move.”

“Just hurts.”

“Think about how good you’ll feel in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Hannah closed her eyes and fixated on that thought. Her body went limp as a board but pain lined her youthful face.

Levi applied shades of powder pink and white to the core of the petals, giving the flowers depth and finer definition. He took his foot off the pedal, set down the gun, and wiped down the tattoo with a damp paper towel. Squeezed out a few dollops of lotion and smoothed it over the skin. The heat from the altered skin melted it and allowed an easy spread. He grabbed some plastic wrap and carefully covered the tattoo.

Hannah slinked into her yoga pants and sandals. Actions feminine and fluid.

Levi instructed, ripping off his black gloves. “Remember lotion. Thin coats. Try to wear something that won’t rub on it and keep it out of the sun as much as possible until it heals.”

“Thank you, Levi. It came out perfect.”

“No problem. If you need any touch tips, just come back here and I’ll do them free of charge.”

“Really? That’s nice of you.”

He shrugged, “Most artists do that.”

“I had no idea.”

Levi didn’t get it. Eren did. Hannah was lingering and for reasons no longer related to her tattoo. Everything she emitted out communicated naked desire— the sinful pants, the cute top, the flawless makeup, hair that any man would kill to run their fingers through and pull, the fearless manner of undressing.

_She wants you to fuck her_ , he thought, _wants your fat cock in her pussy. But I know you want me. I see you trying not to stare._

“I have another client.”

That brought some clarity and shame to her face. “Sorry about that,” she said, brushing her body past Eren on the way out.

“No trouble. Nice tattoo by the way.” He made to move so he wasn’t crowding but they’re somehow still making body on body contact.

Hannah saw his eyes, the luxurious pools of sea green. Her desire quickly found a new target.  “Hannah,” she offered, suggestive and sweet.

“Eren,” he returned the gesture and shook her soft hands because he was a polite guy if you didn’t tick him off and Levi could not stop glaring from across the room.

Levi grumbled. “You want your tattoo or not?”

It would be rude to laugh at the petty jealousy but he literally sucked Levi’s dick like his favorite lollipop and the guy was getting mad over a pretty girl trying to work Eren.

“See you,” he said to her and sat in the same spot Hannah occupied.

It was all metal in here, steel, framing Levi’s irises. Reflected off brothers of silver and grey. All of it perfected the ivory of his skin, the charcoal in his hair, and the rigid jawline his fingers ached to trace.

They’d fucked in the dark that one night. The bar had little light so part of Eren kind of wondered if Levi was gorgeous or the lack of illumination played on his drugged senses. Good to see it wasn’t in his head. Levi was a vision, a vicious black knife with a pearl hilt. Beauty with a cruel edge. Turned out he liked the combination in a guy, one could put him on his knees and fuck him and kick his teeth in. He didn’t endorse any type of abuse but the knowledge that the satiation could flip on the dime. That the same strength pinning him on a cock, could have Eren eating gravel and tasting blood

Shit, maybe Mikasa was half right about werewolves always burning for a fight.

A few strands of hair loosened from the ponytail and cascaded over his eyes. “You stalking me?”

_Nah_ , he thought, _but I should start cause you’re too pretty to be without me._

“Exactly.  I’m here to kidnap you and lock you in my room. You’ll be my sex slave,” Eren teased. “I’ll put the TV in your room so you don’t get bored too. What do you think?”

“I think you’re a thousand years too early to be kidnapping me. I could kidnap you”

“I’m a big guy,” he said.

“Before I get side tracked, you’re actually here for a tattoo.”

Eren nodded, “Yea. Hange did some work on my friend. Plus I saw your portfolio. You’re really talented.”

“Thanks. You got an idea or do you want some stars on your ankle? Maybe a unicorn on your ass”

He flipped him off. “Eat shit,” he said in good humor.

“Nah. I’ll eat something else though.”

“I’m a customer. You shouldn’t be hitting on me.”

Levi averted his eyes. A wicked blush made his cheeks cherry red. “So your tattoo?”

Did he have to be hot and adorable? Like how did he expect Eren to survive him, or not want to see him more than once, and fuck this train to fuck-town was barreling full speed ahead. There were no breaks on this train.

“It’s kinda weird. I have like a concept but no real idea what it should look like or you know. But I want a wall.”

“Okay, where?”

He pointed to his back. “Here.”

“So you want your whole back done?”

Eren chewed his lower lip in pensive thought. “Yea.”

“Alright. That’ll be a few sessions.” Kicking his feet out, he rolled over to the counter lining the wall, opened the top drawer and brought out a black stretch book, a pencil, and tissue thin trace paper.  He pushed himself over.

He popped the cap off and scribbled down some notes. “Any color?”

“No. I liked the heavy shading you did in your portfolio. Maybe you could do something like that.”

“Got any particular references you like?”

Damn, he was too blinded by the boner to bring actual pictures. “Uh, no.”

“It’s okay. I just want a clear idea of how you want it to look. Like a mood,”

“I want it to look old. Battered. Like it’s the only thing that protected you from a monster. I want it to look like something tried to tear it down but couldn’t.” When said out loud, embarrassment washed down his face. It probably sounded like a silly idea to Levi. This dude inked incredible art and he asked for a dumb wall.

But Levi flipped to a clean paper and started to draw in rough haphazard lines. He waited, amazed how a few lines became a profound art and worried his voice would shatter the inspiration. The scratch of the dull lead over paper tantalized his senses.

“This isn’t the finish look but,” he handed Eren the sketch book. “It’ll look better once I have—“

“It’s fucking awesome,” Eren squealed. “Like fucking. This. I want this. How the hell did you do that? Are you a mage?”

“Dumbass,” he snipped, determined to scowl away the smile. It failed, increments of joy craving through. “Can you give me a two weeks to come up with a few designs? This is actually a pretty cool idea.”

“Yea? I went to some other artist and he kinda laughed at me.”

“Fuck that guy,” Levi responded instantly. “Bet he couldn’t draw anything but tits and skulls. I’m gonna give you a good tattoo.”

 It’d be a fair guess to say his cheeks were cherry red too.  “Thanks.”

“I need some measurements of your back. For sizing and scale.”

Eren squinted, his expression startlingly close to human ellipses. “Wha?”

Levi pinched the loose hem of his tee and released it. “Your shirt. Off.”

Wait, were they—not that Eren minded at all like damn he was good to go right the fuck now, but normally people worked their up at least a little.

“There’s a bathroom if you wanna-“

Hold on.

_Oh_.

That made sense now when he thought about it.

“No, no, I kind of— I got it.”

Oh god, this was when it happened. If it happened, now would be the perfect opportunity.

So like he did, you know, work it or let Levi?

Levi saved him the pain of thinking it over and adjusted Eren so his back was to the raven.

Fingers danced down his spine, feather like, the touch remained clinical and professional but their bodies knew otherwise. Good excuse there, asking Eren to remove his shirt so Levi could map out the space available. He shivered, chalked it up to the cold room and not Levi’s fingers unmistakably caressing him.

Hands moved his waist, suggestive in the placement, a minor shift in it could bring Levi’s cock to his ass. Thought he might when a wet heat fanned the back of his neck like Levi just noticed the pink teeth marks. Recalled his mouth there, a cock in Eren’s ass, and a savage heat begging them to fuck and fuck until it flowed through their bodies like a fresh river.

He set his hand on top of Levi’s and twined their fingers and brought it down to his cock. A sharp exhaled opened his mouth when Levi massaged his cock leisurely. The touch ignited a lewd need to be pump until he came over Levi’s pristine equipment.

Honestly, he was a fiend, he should be ashamed of his lewd behavior. The fact that a four walls and a closed door separated them from whole room full of customers and friends. Things like such deterred people. Had them wait for a moment without ears to pry. He got harder thinking how he would have to lower his voice, whisper out filthy praises, take Levi’s fat cock quietly, of Levi choking his moans down too 

“Levi,” he moaned softly, the fantasy hot in his mind and in his blood, and turned his head to seek out his lips.

Levi brushed his over Eren’s, not completing the action. Deep timbers vibrated along the delicate flesh, pink in want. “I have a job to do.”

“Do me,” he gasped, moving Levi under his briefs.

The hot heat made Levi groan hotly. “Pup, this ain’t the place.”

But he didn’t take his hand back. Moved it to Eren’s balls. Fondled those until Eren kneed docilely. Then circled his hole. Eren opened his legs to make it easier. The massage table made it easy to bend and present his ass.

“I’ll be quiet,” Eren promised, drowning on the earthy fragrance of the wolf. The wicked scent of rainfall as it ran in rivulets down the giant trunks of pine trees.

Fangs skimmed his nape. The ministration jolted a temporary paralysis. All his mind could process was teeth clamped down on the spot, of the immobility, the sublime sensation of Levi’s cock wetly pumping in and out.

 So when Levi asked him, “You have my number?”

Eren mindlessly hummed a “Yea”, too aroused and excited by the teasing of his hole to pick up on Levi’s tone.

“Use it.” The scent of rain water and vast miles of dense woods receded like fleeing storm clouds. That hot touch went to his spine and then it was gone.

Blindsided, he asked. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because I actually have to get your measurements,” Eren heard something torn and a thin paper was placed over his back. A pen dragged light touches and tickled his skin. Levi capped it, placed the trace paper on the counter along with his sketch book.

“You want me, then text me” he said into his ear.

He put his shirt back on, “You tease.”

Levi started on cleaning his alarmingly pristine work place. Not a speck of dirt appeared in Eren’s perusal of the room but he bet Levi would find them. “Not a tease. I put out.”

He claimed the stool, walking his feet to chase the raven as he wiped down the massaged table. “I hope you know that I’m going to annoy the shit outta you now.”

“Go ahead.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

They pulled into the Wendy’s drive-thru. Curiosity had the fairy pulsating with the dire need to ask.

“Go ahead,” he relented. She might combust if she didn’t get it out.

“Did you guys bang?”

“You were in the next room.”

“So?”

“No.”

“Damn it.”

Sasha drove up to the service window and got her credit card out of her wallet and forked it over to the blonde.

Armin was tall, blonde, and skinny in that his metabolism ran so high he couldn’t put on a pound if he wanted to. The red of his polo and the black khakis looked contrast on his snow white complexion. Dark circles under his blue eyes suggested caffeine and single desire not to be swallowed up in student loans debt was powering him through the awful night shift.

“Hey, kid, want some weed?” He asked, he had half of his body jammed between Sasha and the wheel.

He pressed his lips, fighting off a giggle. “My manager is literally two feet away.”

“Okay, does he want some weed too?”

The next smile came out unhindered. He covered the mic on his headset. “I swear to god you’re going to get me fired.”

“If that happens, I’ll get you a job with me. The chicks are hot.”

“We are!” Sasha added, lost behind Eren’s massive back.

“And I’ll be there. You know you wanna be my friend. Come on, be my friend. Pretty please.”

“You’re so weird.” Armin fiddled with the computer and swiped Sasha’s card through.

“That ain’t a no.”

He ripped the receipt out and offered back her card and the paper. Ungently, Sasha shoved Eren out of the way with a hand to his forehead.

“Move your giant ass,” she grunted with exertion. “Thank you. But seriously come visit us. We love blondes.” The fairy batted her magnificent lashes.

Armin blushed violently, the rich blues of his eye made grander with the contrast. “Uh—“

“Yo, Heman. Food.” Someone called out to Armin.

 Startled, because Sasha hypnotized him with her smoky eyes and bold metallic blue lips, he smacked his elbow into the metal counter, muttering cursing darkly, before he got their orders. The new shade of red seemed dangerously close to a fire hydrant.

“Y-your order.”

Eren busted into a laughing fit, clapping his hands and wooing to the point of misty eyes.

“Bye, Armin,” the fairy blew him a kiss that erected a thousand dicks.

They eased out of the lot and back on the street.

He opened the bags, looking for his chicken burger and handing Sasha her nuggets, and continued their conversation. “But he told me to text him.”

She talked with one in her mouth. Any sexual appeal for her evaporated with chew food stuck to her teeth. “Oh. My. God. Are you?”

“I want to,” he said with a mouthful too, unashamed.

Mimicking Shia Liabeof, she commanded, “Do it! Right now. I’ll help you text him.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

Levi went into the communal bathroom, shut the door, and unzipped. Thoughts fled away til a silence rested in his mind. That was until the door was kicked in. He wasn’t proud that he yelped but it happened, it was startling, stop judging him for it.

“Hange!”

The warlock turned on the sink. “Opps. Sorry I think I touch something sticky and I’m pretty sure its cum.”

“I’m peeing,” he pointed out. Not with his hands cause well they were occupied with some heavy lifting.

“Yea. Saw that.” She squirted soap into her hand and worked into her skin as it lathered. “Hey, we’re ordering food and Izzy is craving tacos. You want any? Erwin’s chipping in too.”

Situations like this should be unusual but little was normal when one of your friends was a warlock. Ever see that scene in Fantasia with Mikey as a wizard’s apprentice; that was Hange year round.

Levi stared at the wall cause well anywhere else might bring him to look into Hange’s cat-like eyes while he used the john. “From where?”

“El Farro.”

“Sure. Get me like four tacos, steak.”

“Want anything to drink, water, beer?”

“My dick is in my hand right now.”

“So your bladder will be empty and you’ll be thirsty. Gotcha, I’ll get you some rice water.”  She turned off the faucet, put her hands under the dryer, and walked out without locking the door.

“Lock it!” he shouted. His senses were heightened as a werewolf but the music and the ruckus Isabel and Hange conjured up simply communicating together would snuff out his low voice.

The saccharine cologne of magic crawled under the door and into the room. He heard the sound of the lock engaged.

Fucking warlocks.

 

[x]

 

You may not think it but Eren wasn’t good with relationships in general. Either he got sick of someone’s shit or they got tired of his because of various reasons. He wouldn’t list them since he believed most didn’t have any merit. So just texting Levi was a challenge.

He showed up early for his shift and snuck in the dressing room. As per usual, many of the dancers were in all states of undressed and waved happily at Eren’s appearance, boobs, butts, and thighs jiggling.  Sasha was in her sweats and a worn out tank you bought at the men’s underwear section. Her hair piled at the top of her crown, messy in that way beautiful women made nearly any unappealing thing god like and perfect.

Eren borrowed one of the stool and sat at the vanity as she applied her foundation with a pink sponge. “Do you think Connie likes me?”

“Wait, you want me to text Levi that?”

“No,” she said slowly as she angled  her face to check the coverage. “I’m asking you.”

“My mind is on this,” he showed the blank message. “And you didn’t hear this from me but yea he’s got a major crush on you.”

She twisted in her seat, “Really?”

“Why are you surprised? You know you’re crazy gorgeous, right? Guys literally throw their bleeding hearts at you.”

The powder came next. He coughed when the tiny particles floated into his nose and fanned at the reinforcements.

“It’s different when it’s someone you like,” she said and secured the lid over the powder case.

“Alright true… Like why would he want me to text him?”

“Because he wants something more but he doesn’t wanna come out and say it and thus scare you off.”

“Oh.”

Sasha brushed board strokes of bronze on the sides of her cheek, the bridge of her nose and on her hair line. “You’re slow sometimes.”

“I wanna be mad but I’ve experienced too many derp incidents to say otherwise.”

A second body walked in the dressing, tall, lean and definitely a dude with a distinctive two toned hair style.

“Sup,” Jean and Eren shared a complicated handshake.

“I have to get naked in a while.”

“Cool. I’m staying.”

“Perv.”

“Would it help if I got naked too?” Jean offered with a lecherous grin.

The brunette tossed aside her brush to punch Jean in the arm. “I didn’t know you were like that. Damn, I love fifty shades of grey.”

The fairy rose for another blow but Jean bounced out of range and hid behind Eren. “Hit him when I’m not in the punch zone please.”

“I got my eye on you,” she delivered ominously, pointing at her eye. “I got you, boo.”

“Jean, what do you say to someone you fucked that you kinda wanna fuck again but also chill out?”

“Keep it simple, man. Hang out. If shit happens, it happens. If not, then oh well at least you didn’t put your heart out there.”

“Wow, Jean said something smart,” the brunette didn’t mask her sass.

“I’m not buying you lunch now.”

Sasha glared, something that would be fearsome if Eren didn’t have intimate intel on her soft hearted nature and that the one time a moth the size of his fist floated unintentionally into her home and she couldn’t bear to touch it nor kill it, so called Eren to remove the bug peacefully. Nearly shitted herself when it looked like he might crush it in his hands.

But yea, formidable Sasha. Then she said the one thing to inflict the greatest fear known to mankind. “Then you shall never see a single boob ever again.” And repeated, “Ever” in a dictation Disney villains employed.

His face drew tight in horror, a boob-less life flashed before his eyes.  “Okay so you want what again?”

 

 

[x]

 

_So this is me texting you_

_Took your ass long enough_

_Not like I text all my one night stands_

_Same. Where you at right now?_

_Work. I get off in a few._

_Feel like getting some sweet? I’ll pick you up_

_Like what??_

_Funnel cakes_

_DUDE GET ME RN!!_

_Cuming_

_Did you just?_

_Typo_

_Liar_

[x]

 

 

Levi parked the hog a couple cars down from the Sugar Shack which had line already. Not a big surprise, this place was renowned throughout Chicago for their delicious, mammoth sized funnel cakes. The summer heat brought it twice the customers and twice the revenue. They waited behind a group of college kids. A blonde with cold blue eyes and a crooked nose watched Eren over her shoulder, furtive and interested. Her animated friends broke the stare when it lingered too long.

Levi nudged Eren. “Know what you want?”

Oh yea he did. He wanted Levi tied to the bed frame with his cock out so Eren could ride him. But that was something for later. Funnel cakes first then maybe sex.

Okay, he was going to fuck him.

“Uh,” he walked over to the menu posted on the building with white texts and a bubblegum pink backdrop. “For the wet topping, I want caramel. And for the dry…pecans.”

“You?”

“Hot fudge.”

“Mmm. You gonna share your hot fudge with me?”

“Was that a cum joke?”

“Yea. Did you like it?”

“Surprisingly, yes. And to your question, I’ll give you all the cum you want.”

The blonde in front of them whirled around at the comment, checked Eren up and down as if to see where she missed the neon sign that screamed homo. She examined Levi and became further befuddled.

The raven leaned over and whispered into Eren’s ear. “She knows you like my cock now.”

Eren bit his bottom lip, the maneuver close to savage and spellbinding. Warlocks had their magic, fairy their pretty shimmery skin, wolves had their raw animal nature.  “I told you I love fat cocks.”

Levi noticed and crowded him, matched it with frost blue eyes and extended canines. “You should show me.”

“Buy me a funnel cake and you might get lucky.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

Levi got lucky. But to be fair, Eren had decided ahead of time to let him hit it.

The tongue in his mouth tasted like powder sugar. The lips were soft and pliant as cream, succulent to lick and suck on. They’re the color of cherries right now and shiny with saliva. Never had a color appeared so obscene. He shoved Levi on the bed, yanked off his shoes and pants, and found his cock through the slit in his boxer briefs and worked it.

 He was hard as hell; guys like Levi got him bad like that. Then he had their first fuck on perpetual repeat and some remixes that involved new positions. And Levi cleaning off his fork with his tongue after each bite of funnel cake brought him a new set of fantasies and the weirdest place to pop a boner. Right next to a nuclear family, golden lab, dad with a nine to five hours job, soccer mom in maternal jeans, two kids that ran up and down the block. Like there he was, mind on Levi’s mouth, fully envisioning it stuffed with his cock as the Millers reminisced their trip to the Disneyland resort. How Mickey and Minnie posed with Skylar and Casey, when the kids giggled over their father humiliating anecdotes with Princess Jasmine, Eren felt concern for his mortal soul and banished all lustrous thoughts.

Eren skipped the bible study but daydreaming about his cock shoved in another dude’s mouth around PG generated families could not be a good way to the pearly gates.

So he didn’t waste time as he worked himself into quite a state of arousal. Denial and cardinal sin was apparently a kink he developed in the depths of his subconscious.

 Planned to get on that dick real quick and sucked Levi off, running his hands up and down the shaft, and reached back to finger his ass.

It wasn’t too hard to get himself open. Levi was that breathtaking and being on the bed like this, a dick in his mouth and his pants down to his ass with three finger squelching inside, was arousing. It spoke of impatience. That dire urgency to be fucked.

Good with him because the memory of Levi feeling him in at the tattoo shop lived vividly and it did well to get his cock hard and his hole needy. So things like foreplay weren’t on his game plan tonight. When he was easily stuffing four fingers, Eren crawled out of bed, opened Levi’s stash of goodies, and prowled back on all fours, pant less and cock and balls heavy.

He rolled the condom on that fat shaft, then copiously coated it with lube. Some lube dribbled off Levi’s balls and made slick spot on the comfort. “Eren,” he coaxed Eren so he sat on his lips with his cock slicked and throbbing between Eren’s ass cheeks.

Eren rocked back, lifting his hips, Levi’s dragged  wetly down the cleft. A shiver passed him when the crown rubbed his hole. “Like that?

Levi tossed his head back, groaning and helplessly followed the movement “Yes.”

“Want me to ride that fat dick?”

The man groped him from behind. Had both hands spreading Eren wide. “Yeayea. Sit on my cock, Eren. C’mon. Wanna be inside your ass.”

Eren dipped down to his elbows and kissed Levi. Blue frost colored his eyes before they fluttered shut as his tongue slithered into his mouth. A hot groan rushed from Levi and into Eren. “You know I was thinking about your mouth on my dick back there.”

Levi whipped one hand back and brought it down harshly. “What else?”

“I thought how good you be at sucking me. You good cock sucker, Lee? Can you suck me off?”

Claws drew their tip points down his ass until they found his twitching hole. Carefully, it ran over the red rim and sank inside. Eren reached around and guided it deeper, mouth red on a debauched moan, and nearly forgot how good Levi fingered him the last time. But from now on, he’ll lump the preparation on the raven.

“F-fuck…Levi.”

Levi straightened, hauling Eren until their chests touched. Hands on the brunet’s hips, mouthed up his copper neck and rasped. “Open your ass, Eren.”

Moans and pants colored the shell of Levi ear as Eren grabbed and parted his own ass.

Levi took his cock from the root, slapped it on that quivering opening, then pressed.  Eren lowered himself slowly, voice breathless and body in pleasurable shivers at each inch given, at fatness that gaped him wider, at the hard solid heat that pulsed fat and thick in his ass.

They both breathed once Eren was stuffed.

“Shit,” Eren panted, “Forgot how thick you are.”

The comment didn’t help. It ignited hunger in Levi, thrusting prematurely. “Sorry,” he brushed his lips over Eren’s flushed cheeks when he whimpered. “Sorry. That got me fucking horny.”

“It’s okay,” he assured him.

 The admission honestly turned him on, to be told he was so desired that Levi couldn’t control himself. That unadulterated lust made him so weak to Eren that the minute Eren’s cock and ass were out of his pants, Levi had to get his dick in him. Had to pump his long cock. Had to fondle his balls, play with his plump ass. Had to have Eren.

Thinking about all this made it impossible not to move so he did. Moved like a god damn porn star with all the bells and whistles that made the stars your wet dream. Had the wrecked moans that made your blood boil hot. Sounds like a flint to a fire, you’d go scorching in flames if you heard Eren. Had his own hands dragging low, low—knowledgeable and seductive. Had lovely depression slicing down his spine as it jutted his chest and cock forward. Eyes pieces for viewing. And damn, he was one hell of a show to view.

A ravenous look entered on Levi’s face. Frost blue and steely silver spirals in whorls, mad in lust. The wolf hungry for a mount. Teeth aching to bite down on his nape, to imprison Eren. 

Levi cupped under the delicious curve where his thigh ended and his plump ass popped. His hands felt absolutely possessive.  “That’s it, pup. Ride that cock.”

And yea, he was going to do that. Gonna fucking ride Levi to edge of the earth, the poor bastard had no inkling to his impending demise.

 Gyrated his hips in tight circle. Grind nice and dirty on the shaft. Bounced slightly on it, barely permitting Levi removal, lifted up an inch at the most. Demonstrated how well he rode a cock, how good it could be to fucking ridden by an expert rider. This was a pony show after all, stallions like Levi had to be broken in.

Honey polluted the pools of green, the warring color were bright in their competition. “Oh fuck…fuck. Feels so good.” Want resonated in his voice, filled the room with the dark echoes.

Levi’s matched it. “Eren. Shit. Yea. Like that. Just like that, pup.”

And that was it. Eren picked up the pace to a hundred because fuck this slow burn shit. When he tried stepping out of Levi’s life, the world conspired against him and rushed him back in.

Shifting for more purchase under his kneecaps, Eren lifted off. Levi gasped as that tight heat left his cock. Came to a stop when the head slicked out of his hole. Then slammed back down harshly.

At first, he commanded the pace, how far he pulled off of Levi’s dick, how swiftly he smacked down on him, when he grind, when he bounced—until Levi grew tired of being a spectator. Wanted in. Wanted to participate too. Eren could feel it in the jerky flexes in those artistic hands, in those powerful hips. It spread to his face next. Infected the creamy porcelain with pink that shimmered as daintily as pearls.  An endless appetite expanded the pupils of his eyes, the want inside fierce and molten hot.

Eren found it addictive. Peeled off his shirt and whipped it across the room. He opened his thighs that said plainly _hurry up and fuck me_.

Good thing was in a hurry too, sex this good couldn’t get the climax at bay for long. Singe-handed cupped Eren in one wide palm and shifted on to his haunches, knees in place to aid the movement. Eren removed the weight off his knees and to his feet and a hand behind him.

Levi fucked him with the right intent, the bad kind. The kind that had stars exploding on his skin, on every sensitive part of him. The kind that had Eren _stuffed_ since they couldn’t really get distance in this position, so Levi didn’t even. Rammed back in and out in shallow thrusts. The kind that got Eren touching his cock because it felt too good. It was so good. Too good—he _had_ to play with himself.

When Levi joined him as he husked out _good pup, good pup_ like it was a the last thing he get to say _,_ all bets were off.

He came, body going full ragdoll limp on Levi’s lap, but Levi was stilling chasing his end so he kept Eren up and pounded him unforgivingly with a face of heaven and a body from hell. 

The next morning, the music of the cicadas roused Eren from his slumber. A delicate breeze undulated the curtains, beams of light marched in uninvited. Bed warm but acutely empty, Eren got up with his mind still half asleep and stumbled to the bathroom for the customary piss.

Levi was at the bar partitioned between the kitchen and the living room. A mug of warm tea placed safely out of imminent reach on the thin fear if he toppled it, he had the time and distance to wretch his sketch book out of the hot zone. The TV droned on as white noise.

Levi’s silky black hair was combed messily to one side as though he fussed with it absentmindedly. Eren dropped his chin on his shoulder, arms coiled tight around the raven’s hard abdominals. “What cha drawin?”

“Bullshit,” he said, his early bird voice nothing but a rasp in the air.

 He tapped his pencil over the page.

That bullshit was better than anything Eren would ever conjure up in a million years. Perhaps it was dissatisfaction that plagued all creative minds.

Eren borrowed the pencil and with Levi’s sanction, drew his own doodle and covered the progress by hunching his shoulders and tucking the book away from sight.

The raven cracked a grin when Eren thwarted one of his attempts to peek. “No looking,” Eren scolded.

Finished with his piece, Eren presented it to Levi. “What’s that?”

“That’s you,” Eren gestured to the stick person with lush hair.

“No. I know. You have an arrow with my name pointing at it. I mean that.” Levi’s finger landed on the disfigured machinery.

“It’s your bike,” he said.  “I’m not really good at drawing motorcycles. Levi. Shut up, we can’t all be amazing like you. It’s not that funny.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

He sped walked to the john when Mikasa bumped into him, although dark creature as ancient and elegant as her rarely _bumped_ and more likely hunted. There was an effortless grace to her gait, the type that became of big cats, looking at rest when in the reality they could slice your throat out in half the time it took to blink.

A queen in her white gown with a tastefully cut neckline, the tits show happened behind the stage and never ever on it, in this kingdom palette in lustrous creams and pearls. The reverence in the hallways was that of an opera house. Guest honored it though rebels without a cause were a hazard in any business that mixed girls and liquor.

Hips cocked in a sloping line that could shatter a man, she glared down skeptically at the fresh love bites.

She pulled a critical face. “Sex or fight?”

Eren tried not to look so smug. “Sex, definitely sex,” he said, upbeat from the good fucking. Sex had the same effect as beer on him, it made him sleepy but agreeable.

The vampire sighed. “You’re a big boy but yea be careful or I’ll kick your ass.”

Eren whipped his head back and gasped, sharpening his Southern tongue. “My stars, are you saying you care about me?”

Mikasa pinched him, shouldering aggressively past his rehearsed yelp of faux pain

“Love you too,” he hollered at Mikasa’s retreating back.

The love was returned with the middle finger. “Be happy I really like you, Eren.”

 

 

[x]

 

_Hey. Got some designs done, when do you feel like coming in?_

_Thursday good? My weekends are usually packed._

_That’s fine. What time?_

_4ish_

_I’ll have Izzy put you in._

_Thanks. Really excited to see it!!!_

_Don’t be disappointed if it sucks_

_Shut up. Your fucking talented._

 

[x]

 

 

He showed really early for his appointment, thirty minutes to be exact, and Levi was running late because the forecast said the percent of thunderstorms and rainclouds was at 2 and wouldn’t start till midnight. Yet the clouds were here and the rain pelleted hard like aquatic bullets. The torrential winds of Chicago made a trek down to the 7-11 a fucking ordeal close to the one the Fellowship took in Lord of the Rings. So Levi had to wrap up his motorcycle in a tarp in this weather. Went back inside soaked to the core of his body and changed into clothes that wouldn’t send his body into hypothermic shock. Then ransacked his place because his umbrella had the uncanny ability to teleport whenever Levi really needed it. And the CTA was shit, anyone in Chicago who didn’t have the luxury of a car knew this as a irrefutable fact. The trains were better.

This narrative came in the form of erratic texts doused in expletives. Levi had a mouth, a real fucking dirty one that sailors would chastise.

Hange and Isabel provided company, the shop was slow as nervous clients rescheduled, people showed up for on the spot estimates— something Hange loathed.  Because in a consultation negotiations happened but if you showed up and flashed some graphic art of a wolf that you printed straight off your search on Google for _wolves tattoos_ and rolled their eyes dismissively as if she was fucking nuts for asking that high of a price, then she would be a douche right back. Like good bye, the door is right behind you. Go ahead and find another artist to put up with your shit. And if they were a real douche about it, making snide comments to their friends, then maybe some weird events would conspire and trip them as they passed the threshold of the shop.

Which she did plenty and got off scotch off because in the human world, there was no such thing as warlocks.

 Tattoos were an art, she told him. It would be on your skin for a lifetime and you should put more effort in your search for an artist especially if the piece was intricate and detailed. But if you came for script or text then fine, no problem.

  It made it feel like her skills were cheap and not worth the time people invested in searching for that perfect image of whatever they liked. She liked the talk and the conversation. Enjoyed learning people’s reasons for their tattoos. Maybe it was a dumb tattoo of your horoscope or a symbol from your favorite show, but she relished it. Was happy to be the middle man between your love and your skin.

Eren got it.

Sasha had the same problem. Dreamed of dancing on the points of her feet, center stage in New York City, the star ballerina in the historical Nutcracker or Swan Lake. Begged her parents to enroll her, they did later on when cash wasn’t tight, and Sasha got her own pink pair of shoes. The other girls stared, they were fair skinned and angular and lithe, Sasha was thick at her chest, thighs and butt, dark skinned and round. Her Italian and Puerto Rican background gave her the body of a woman at the early age of thirteen. So she didn’t fit then but dancing was what matter and she excelled too. Would of went places too but her body was too thick. Got some roles, not the ones that she coveted but she was on the stage and in the spotlight.

It was something until it became nothing.

She faced discrimination based on her race, her body type, and the lack of prestige in her academic background. Instructors pushed her to lose weight. Other dancers laughed at her big thighs, at how the tutu made her look like a frog. The worse was that she could out dance all those girls, perform moves only the legends mastered but people could only see her body, her skin color.

So she left and that was when Mikasa discovered dancing as a Go-Go dancer at a pack club. Told Sasha she could have her stage again. Could be the lead in every performance without degrading herself. You’ll be an enchantress, she promised, not a slut with her tits and ass out. Men will come just from watching you dance. They won’t touch you, she said.

Now Sasha was. The star. The enchantress. The costumes enhanced the body her old world shamed. It made her feel sexy and empowered. But men still pursued her like a conquest. Harassed her to give them a taste and said, what’s the problem, you dance in skimpy clothes anyway.

Once Eren arrived, not a single soul approached her like that.

He might not be gifted or creative but he knew passion. Admired the dedication and drive each creative invested to their craft. Without art, where the hell would they be?

No movies. No stories. No music. No shows. No art.

Levi burst in the shop by this point, the hems of his jean soaked, runaway leaves caught on his boots, hair fuzzy at the end from the humidity.

The women snickered at his disgruntled appearance. Their laughs got worse when they saw how bad his hair was.

“You know those cartoons where the characters gets electrocuted and their hair goes into a fro. That’s you right now,” Izzy said in a hot pink tee with bold white texts and an arrow pointed down to the baby bump _Making some awesome shit in here._

Hange agreed, “Poor puddy cat.”

Levi closed the door against the wind, grunting. “You’re both bitches and I hate you.”

“Duh, but you don’t hate us. You can’t. We’re your weakness now. You can’t go a day without texting us.”

“I like that we accept the bitches part but not the hating us,” the redhead said.

Levi ignored their banter. “I’m really fucking sorry about the wait.”

“Don’t worry. Reading your texts made up for it. I think I’m gonna use some of these insults next time. Cum bucket is so underappreciated nowadays.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

 Levi shut the door on the manic laughter that could only be produce by meme scouring on the computer.

Eren kicked back on the massage table as Levi went through his preparation rituals: hanging up his hoodie on the rack, his backpack next to it, took out his black sketch book. Paper rustled, the other sound other than their combined breathing, as he rummaged through for Eren’s and pulled out two, laying them down on the counter.

He pulled out his stool and motioned Eren over, “So I did one with everything you requested. The other I kinda took some creative liberties which is fine if you don’t want it. If you don’t like neither—“

Eren cut him off because was he seriously doubting himself. Did he think Eren would flat out reject his art and shame him like some jerk?

“If it’s anything remotely like that rough draft then I’m sure I’ll like it.”

Levi didn’t seem sold; and maybe he had parts of him that weren’t like the werewolf in the cage. Resolute. Dominant. Collected. “Okay. This is the one you requested,” he pushed the paper over. “This is the one I got carried away with.”

If his self-doubt hadn’t been so sincere, Eren would’ve outright yell at him for being a jackass. Like how dared he entertain the mere suggestion of inadequacy? But feelings like those were tentative things, so he reacted in turn.  

The finished drafts took the seed of his imagination and shot it up with gallons, not milligrams of steroids because it was more than anything he was capable of envisioning. More than anything out there in the world that currently existed. It was everything and more.

Massive mostly, this would cover his entire back spine to his ass, spanned the girth of his torso. The wall had the gritty and age of the pyramids. Chips ate at the stone. Nature eroded the mortar. Sun exposure leached up the texture, wretched the color. Something destructive and monstrous delivered ripples of carnage through the structure, the fissures devastating. But the damage that should topple such a symbol of human stood deviant.

And he couldn’t wrap his mind on what the finished tattoo will look if the draft was this impressive, this masterful.

The other paper more or less mirrored the previous one but foliage emerged from the splintered stones and crawled over the surface. A revival. A birth. Then there was an enormous gaping wound and what appeared to be a pitch darkness until you examined it closely and saw stoic eyes staring back at you. Eyes that of a creature.

Levi laid in anxious anticipation. “Well?”

Really, that expression, was unfair and a thing Eren had no immunity for. He broke the aura of professionalism and kissed Levi’s scowling mouth.

The scowl didn’t fade but a blush enhanced it. “Is that a ‘it’s so bad’ kiss or-“

“It’s a ‘wow, you fucking asshole, I love it’ kiss,” he answered.

Then noticed a certain scowl wavered to a bashful grin. “How does that make me an asshole?”

“I mean asshole like someone means darling or some shit.”

“So sweet.”

Eren crossed his arms. “Okay. Now asshole means it original definition.”

“So you like?”

“Love it.”

The uneasy energy wired through Levi’s bone sagged under waves of relief. “Which one do you want?”

“Obviously the badass one.”

“Want color for the ivy?”

“Yea.”

“Cool. The contrast will look good with the heavy shading. We can start today if you like. Do maybe two hours.”

“Only two?”

“This is a massive piece. Plus this is your first one, neither of us know how well you can manage the pain.”

“Dude,” he motioned. “C’mon.”

“Dude,” Levi said right back. “I’ve seen guys big as the Mountain wail like kids when I inked their backs or ribs. It’s a different pain. If you can handle it, we’ll push for three to four hours.”

Eren wasn’t worried.

Until he heard the grating buzz of the gun as Levi pumped the pedal and dipped the needle into the cap of black ink. He was on the table, positioned on his stomach and arm folded beneath his chin. Levi gave Eren the run down after he signed the paper work, forked over his ID to prove his age, and stripped out of his shirt. Placed stencils over his back, had Eren check if he approved of the location, showed Eren the packaged and sterile needles, lined up caps of black ink, snapped off a pair of gloves, prepared the gun with the out of the package needle.

Excitement stood on the forefront of his mind throughout most of the process.

Levi gave him an assuring smirk. Maybe his face betrayed his concerns or he was well practiced in reading his client, either way it helped. “Bite the pillow.”

“You ass-“

He put the needle to Eren’s brown skin and put the first line of ink to it. Then pulled back so Eren could absorb it and digest the sensation.

“So?”

“It’s not that bad.”

Levi scoffed, “Wait till I get to the boney parts.”

Ow.

Wow. Okay.

So it _hurt._ Like decent in some part, bad in others, and the absolute worst thing ever everywhere else. But he made it past two hours. Swore he could do another hour but when Levi tried to get in some fine shading, Eren’s body shivered without his permission.

“I can do it,” he whined, face smooched into the padded material.

Levi massaged his forehead, “Shut up. We’ll get more done in the next session.”

“Did I do good?”

“It wasn’t too bad, pup.” He kissed his forehead this time.

 

 

[x]

 

_You putting lotion on it?_

_Yes mom_

_Keeping off your back too?_

_You haven’t fucked me in a while so I really don’t have a good reason to be on it._

_I’ll make it up to you_

_How?_

_Beer_

_Acceptable_

_Sunday night?_

_Yea. Get me after work._

_Will do_

[x]

 

 

He was out at a Irish bar with Levi and a few of his buddies. They’re both werewolves and mountains of muscles and blonde next to Levi and him, it was kind of odd to be comically dwarfed but Mike and Erwin were cool as hell about everything so the feeling withered away during their cold pints and heart attack inducing burgers.

Mike had a killer Bane voice. He laughed so hard that his smile felt like it could split apart. “Stop, stop. My stomach hurts”

“The choice is yours,” Mike said again in that voice.

Eren spluttered on his next sip and before he could make a bigger fool of himself mopping on the spit on his shirt, Levi offered a napkin. He clapped his back until the cough wracking him lessened in severity.

“Thanks.”

He hovered near, the dim ambience in the bar lit his pearly skin and silvery irises. Intoxication shadowed the low timber of his coarse voice. Layered a blushing pink to the apples of his cheeks. Levi closed his mouth on the bottle, gulped down, and popped off audibly. “I gotta piss. You won’t die while I’m gone right?”

Halfheartedly, he shoved him. A ludicrous thought hammered insistently to kiss those lips and make them pink as well. “Go pee.”

This meant something, all of it. Granted, Levi’s buds were guys too but the message carried the same when you hanged out with the friends of your not boyfriend.  And yea, Levi was hot but Eren experienced more than the desire to be mounted and fucked like a bitch in heat. He felt tender things. Sweet things that birthed the dainty wings of butterflies in his heart and at first it was just the one but now a swarm in there and their combined flapping sometimes made his heart float too.

This was fucking stupid. He didn’t crush yet he watched Levi duck into the bathroom as another dude smacked into him. Most dudes may shove him back and spew obscenities but Levi looked embarrassed and waved off the reconciliation. He checked their table, like he wanted to be sure Eren didn’t see him be anything unless but the badass dude he was. 

Eren winked. Levi sought refuge in the bathroom. And it was fucking cute as hell, what the fuck.

He rubbed his temples, warm from his beer, and struggled for a topic because the guys were exchanging this knowing look among each other and each fought an pleased grin.

“So how’d you open the tattoo shop?” Eren asked Erwin.

The movie star blonde took mercy on Eren and distracted everyone with his answer. “My father left me with an inheritance.”

“Shit. I’m sorry,” he apologized, frightened that the mention would surface up old memories and scars.

Erwin smiled pleasantly as if no harm was done but a sorrow strained it. “He was very old when it happened.”

“Still.”

“We kinda had a falling out when I got older. College brought out my rebellious phase and instead of pursing accounting like he wanted, I went into art. I minored in business to spare him some grief. He didn’t see much money in tattooing and he didn’t want me to be struggling.”

“So he was okay with tattoos?”

“Yea. He just understood how difficult those careers are. I just wanted to prove to him that I could live off my dream. That he didn’t need to worry about me.”

“And now you have your own shop and some good ass artists.”

Erwin took a swig of his beer, Guinness, and wondered if it was something he personally preferred or if Levi introduced him to it. “Yea. We did okay at first. Levi really brought in a lot of clients. He trained Hange actually.”

“Really?”

“When a few of our artist moved to LA for bigger tattoo shop, Hange came in and demanded Levi trained her. Normally I do that but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Plus, she and Levi really get along. He’ll say otherwise but they’re good friends.”

“So who is his best friend?”

“Oh me. No offense to Hange but Levi was my friend first. So fuck her,” he laughed.

Levi came back. “Fuck who?”

“I’m your best friend right?”

“You and Hange are always fighting over me.”

“But I’m your best friend? I knew you longer.”

“I like you both,” he said diplomatically, electing not to choose sides.

Mike and Eren quietly observed, drinking their beers and whispering comments about the two.

“Who do you like more though?” Erwin persisted, rightfully appalled Levi’s immediate answer wasn’t him. Like they were friends for forever, what the fuck, Levi was his friend first. “You can say it’s me and I won’t tell her.”

Levi sighed, “Jesus Christ.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

The doctor looked up, startled.

For a good reason, this routine checkup had a ton of people.

“Isabel Church,” she read over the clipboard. “How’s everything doing?

Propped on the bed, Isabel said. “Good, Christa.”

“You have quite the entourage with you,” she commented happily.

Some women came to these ultrasound checkup alone, unsupported and scared. Isabel had the line back of a support group though. Her husband, Farlan, attended every checkup and left happier than he entered. He asked a series of questions each time about the baby, its health, what was what on the monitor, what he should do if his wife did this or that. At the first one, he cried at the grey form on the screen and hugged his wife.

“Are you two together?” The doctor asked Levi and Hange.

Levi physically recoiled from Hange. The warlock pulled him unwilling into a lover’s embrace. “He’s my little Gaston.”

“Shut up,” he seethed, scrambling like a cat within the grips of a ten year old girl. “Let go.”

“Oh. Gaston.”

Isabel laughed at their antics, “That’s my big bro and my girlfriend, Hange. They wanted to come for the final checkup.”

Doctor Lenz turned on the monitor. “So I see everyone’s is excited for the baby.”

Levi was ecstatic actually.  He may not coo and awe at baby stuff like the women or choke up like the father to be but he was thrilled to have a kid in the group. To shower and treasure the little shit. The chance of a child in his life was slim being a gay man. Sure there was adoption but that meant a man to share that joy with.

Maybe Eren could be something like that, who knew, but this baby was more than enough. Isabel had no clue but he piled a fair amount of money to splurge on baby clothes once they announced the sex. Hange already bought the crib. Erwin a changing table and a rocking chair with the world’s most comfortable cushions. Mike hoarded everything cute and fluffy in the closet, trapped in the bag from the department store. They planned to surprise Isabel soon with the baby room fully furnished. For now, the room had cream carpet and lavender walls. Farlan so far delayed the décor by distracting his wife with food but with the due date so close, they needed to act swiftly.

Hange asked. “Do you think you can tell us the sex?”

“Hopefully. Some babies like to hide during these procedures. But maybe the baby will be nice to us and give us a sneak peek. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.

The doctor maneuvered until a shape popped on the screen and a strong heartbeat resounded profoundly in the room and Levi was not an expressive guy but wow, he inhaled a shaky breath. Hange sniffled next to him, aware of how emotionally bare he was becoming.

The pure adoration on Isabel and Farlan’s face could out shine the stars because they’re so in love with this grey blob. So ready to be parents.

Something passed over Christa’s baby blue eyes, “Congratulations. Looks like you’re having a girl.”

Collectively, the group broke into smiles that harbored treacherous tears in their eyes.

 

 

[x]

 

 

The third session sucked. Not on the account of his tattoo artist, no. Levi was skilled with the art and quite the conversationalist when the pain ranked up so bad the skin on his back quivered. The boney parts killed. Whenever the raven moved to his shoulder blades, he tensed up and curled his fingers into fists, biting down a moan.

They’re pushing hour four when Levi eased his foot off the pedal. He wiped down Eren’s back and he whimpered.

“Hurts?”

Eren laughed tiredly to himself. “Nah. Feels good.”

Levi wiped him down a second time, hand unbelievably careful as it ghosted on his skin. The cool relief was the only give away to it.

He tossed the wipes in the trash. Then gave a moment’s pause to rotate his stiff wrists and crank out the dull ache in his spine.

Eren reached out and the distance permitted enough range to get the man’s ribs. “You okay, Mr. Wolf?”

“Back hurts a bit.”

“We should get ice cream. Then you should let me rub down your back.”

“A better plan is us passing out on my bed.”

“I’m down for that,” he mumbled sleepily.

His cell said it was one in the morning. “Lay down for a bit. I’ll close with Erwin then get you when it’s time.”

The hand caressing his side dropped limply and hung off the table. Levi shook his head at Eren’s face, peaceful in the throes of sleep.

“You can give me a kiss first, brat.”

Eren started snoring.

And ugh, it should be so unattractive and revolting for noises that grotesque to come out of a guy whose lazy bum days shamed Hollywood’s A-list celebrities. But that didn’t happened.

There was no way anyone’s heart could feel so large and not explode due to the enlargement. But he had a pulse and a heart too big for a man of his height. It was two am by the point Levi coerced Eren’s half dead ass on the back of his motorcycle. He threatened that Eren would be shitting in a bag if he didn’t stay awake and cognitive as Levi drove them to his place. Eren made exhausted claims that he was totally up. That didn’t prevent Levi from checking Eren’s grip during the ride.

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

“So I slept with Levi last night.” Eren’s voice was odd, distressed.

Sasha turned to him, confused. “Uh. Yea. You guys have been doing that for like a while already.”

“No. I meant we went to bed and slept slept. We didn’t have sex. Not even morning sex.”

He woke up snooped in Levi’s arms, a hard cock on his ass, and the first thought that crossed his mind was to roll off and nuzzle his head under Levi’s chin and compress his larger frame to something tiny and huggable. Levi possessed limited resources of cognitive thought and brushed his hands through his hair.  The kisses had no desire or intent other than to shower affection. Hands caressed without licking up flames of arousal.

He didn’t freak about it at first. A heavy tiredness tied them to the bed. The sunlight was dim. Levi’s sheet felt like the feathers of an angel. They lapsed into sleep and came out of it and kissed and hugged until they drifted back into it. Then Levi’s alarm went off and they had to roll out of bed. Showered together, ate breakfast together, hopped off Levi’s motorcycle and sweetly kissed him goodbye as if this was their natural routine.

She understood his dilemma now.

“So you’re dating him now,” she said.

“We’re not—“

“Does he take you out on dates?”

“We hang out.”

“But he pays for the foods. Basically treats you to it.”

He mulled over every night out and yes, they were vaguely date like. “Kinda.”

“Do you guys text each other every day?”

And god damnit, he was literally on his phone five minutes ago asking Levi if he made it to work okay. Levi didn’t drive recklessly but you couldn’t account for other drivers; plus he worried. A fender bender could put Levi in a hospital bed or—god forbid— a coffin. Listen, he made the shitty mistake of watching some video about motorcycle tricks gone wrong.

So shut up.

He lowered his eyes to the cell clutched in his hand. “Yea. But I text you all the time.”

“Then let me see the messages you send him.”

“No. That’s private.”

“Because you probably text Levi nasty ass nudes. Then flood his phone with hearts and shit.”

First no, Eren wasn’t a fucking teenager who finally blew their load into a hand that wasn’t their own. No emoji. Instead, he had tender texts about Levi’s eyes, how lost he got in them, the absence of his voice did on his heart, the nights he slept poorly because his bed lacked another body— and that might be more incriminating than emoji hearts.  He wouldn’t deny the sexts and a few cock shots, Levi requested them though so it wasn’t unsolicited.

Either way, Sasha was dead on.

They were dating.

And—oh shit— the full impact of this realization snapped his mouth close. The fairy looked caught between sympathy and fondness. Many of his closest friends were back at Texas with his mom and dad, so Sasha was someone he personally knew for a short amount of time when they talked that changed. Suddenly, it as though Sasha had been by his side since day one. That privilege got her all the perks, among them were Eren’s crappy exes and his short attention span on men.

News like this was big.

Swallowing it, digesting it, coming to terms to it; it didn’t feel so big to him.

When Sasha smiled, it’s in the vanity and Eren could irrevocably see it.

“So you and your boyfriend—“

 Eren bolted up. The blush searing off his flesh was a dead giveaway on how much the title pleased him. “Shut up.”

 

 

[x]

 

So it went on like that, his not relationship with his not boyfriend. He saw Levi for his tattoo. Clenched his jaw through the pain. Melted under Levi’s kisses and kind hands. The customer service he received was definitely a violation of their work ethic but Erwin and Hange had a blind eye to it. They had not dates where they ate on, sometimes on him and other times on Levi. On spontaneous days, Eren visited the shop and dropped off lunch because he was in the general area. It was a big fat lie. Seeing as some of Levi’s favorite food was way out of Eren’s way and he had to take the bus to get it then back track to go to Levi’s.

Sasha hounded him to define the relationship. He had the mentally if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.

 Besides, what they had was good. Better than good, comfortable. He crawled to bed with Levi. Woke up in possessive arms of the raven werewolf. Scented the earth when he put his nose to Levi’s jugular, a weakness of his Eren discovered one night when he bottomed from the top and tied Levi to the headboard helpless. Texted Levi during the lax periods on his shift. Either he or Levi would crash the place with food. Levi usually picked him up if he could help it; a trip to a store ended Eren with his own helmet and it stay on his person every day. On their days off, they hung out. No dates. Just him and Levi being buds that liked each other romantically and made out all the time.

So why bothered?

 It took a beautiful guy and a cool personality to seduce Eren. His love life showed the rarity of that. Levi didn’t wander. He had major attitude most people could not tolerate. People were drawn to his haunting features, that elite body but a minute with his abrasive mouth and they found another easier to entice. It just happened Eren liked that mouth more than Levi’s body— no bullshit and real legit about his perspective. No selling airs or keeping up with the Jonas’.

Plus, Eren would fuck up both Levi and the other guy if anything of the sort happened.

He asked though over beers, hot wings and a football game.

Looked into the bottom of his beer, fear knotted like a ball in his throat. For all his earlier assurance and confidence, doubt weeded through the cracks of it. “Lee.”

Levi hummed, switched his focus to Eren who couldn’t return the gaze. “Yea?”

“If you were seeing someone else—“ he started, rushing the words out as fast as he could manage.

Levi whipped his head to properly look into Eren’s eyes and he knew Levi was pissed off because his Boston accent thickened. “What the? Who the fuck said I was—“

Eren backed track once that rage registered as low key panic. “No one. Listen. Never mind.”

“I’m not. I don’t see people. I’m not seeing anyone.”

“You see me,” he pointed out, then cursed himself for saying it out loud.

“Yea. I…Do you want to be with someone else, is this why you’re brining this up?”

“No. I want…I want this. Okay? I’m happy with this.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Levi turned over the bottle in his hand. “I’m good too,” he said.  “I ain’t looking for nothing new. This is good. So don’t trip about it”

This was not the reaction he expected, maybe a brush off, but Levi looked twisted up inside. His silver eyes watched the screen without really looking as that mind of his discerned the reason Eren prompted this topic.

He started, then cut off, choosing his words. “It’s not the sex,” it not phrased as a question but that was the idea. “Am I…I know I’m not very emotional.”

Eren pried his fingers off the beer, set it down on the table with a hollow clink, then set himself on Levi’s lap. Cradled his jawline and kissed him sweet. Levi moved his mouth intensely for all the soft emotions that he couldn’t let out vocally.

“No. You fuck me good. You suck my dick. Eat my ass,” he said as he pressed kisses down the raven corded neck. Rewarded Levi when he shivered weakly at the attention.  “You doing everything right.”

“I care,” Levi rasped.  “Just cause I don’t fucking bring you flowers or some shit. Don’t mean I don’t.”

“And I don’t want that either.”

Levi found his mouth. Then found the game to hold little interest to him and all of it in Eren. Put Eren on the sofa, ripped off his jeans and spread his thighs shamefully wide and played with his ass. Licked where Eren was hot. Sucked where Eren ate his cock. Did it all until his hole was sloppy wet, rim red and quivering. Opened his pants and pulled out his thick cock. Eren opened his ass wider, hungry at the sight. Laid Eren down and took him in the missionary position.

Then fucked Eren rough. Fast. Pounding. Until his moans made Levi’s ball draw in tight. Until the plains of grass in Eren’s eyes blinked to pools of honey. Until Eren was crying to cum.

“Levi,” Eren gasped as he writhed to get more of Levi inside. “Make me cum. Please. F—fuck. Wanna cum.”

Levi delivered, oh boy, did he; hitched Eren’s legs over his board shoulders, folded him in half, and rammed him so violently he thought they would destroy the sofa. Milked Levi’s fat shaft until cum overflowed and pour out his rim.

Yea.

Flowers, poems, love songs—that was shit the media sold to children and the shit you stopped believing in after your first love. So he could pass on it. Hollywood and romance novels could have their Notebook courting, their Titanic tragedy, their fucked up Fifty Shades. A real man was what he need. A equal. A real person. Someone who cared the way as adults did.

Thanks world, but no thanks. He was cool.

He had this.

He wanted Levi.

 

[x]

 

Full moon. A black sky devoid of stars. Woods so dense the lined barks looked like a solid piece. Time to wolf out which, yes it was so cliché to do so on such a night. The lore dictated that werewolves could only take the wolf once a month and by the powers of the supernatural and not by their own volition. Other than the unavoidable ache to shift and tear up through the night, Eren was fine on these nights. There was no homicidal rage, no bloodlust that left severed bodies, no time on the clock before the change. That was all the Hollywood bullshit.

Mike drove the lot of them in his pickup truck to the forest reserve— him, Levi, Erwin, Farlan. Isabel would’ve come along but with the due date so close, no one wanted to chance the risk. Activity like this wasn’t really good for a woman so late in her pregnancy. She sent her love and her scorn.

A small armada of cars was collected in the lot behind the tall pines. Mike parked alongside an Impala.

Been a while since he ran with other wolves. The pack back home was a unified one with old school regiment and older regulations that dated them. Hence Eren being in a way banished. This crew of werewolves were a motley group, just guys and girls who liked each other company and wanted the illusion of a pack without the drama.

Men and woman of varying age, race, and body shape loitered at a clearing flanked by heavy bark. Industrial flashlights brightened up the space, threw creeping shadows on their faces, made the wolves beneath the human form flashed out in bursts. Felt like the start of an old horror film. The part where a young virgin girl was literally fed to the wolves. Where she cried and begged as the monsters surrounding her clawed their skin off, peeled it over wet fur like a swimsuit.

They were terrifying but it wasn’t that gross actually. No one here was really into virgins. A big chunk of the wolves were matured couples in their late 30s. Young adults who just completed their college degree— bodies tight and firm— the guys were horny and the chicks adventurous and experimental. There was like six people who pushed into their 50s.

A lot of eyes raked up and down their bodies. The women couldn’t help themselves. They were the werewolves you dreamed of: buff as hell, handsome, confident, and could dish out a real ass kicking. Some of the guys scoffed and talked some shit between each other because the girls pushed out their chests and bit their full lips teasingly as a _hello men_.

Mike nudged Erwin and jerked his head to the smoking platinum blonde in librarian glasses eyeing him. “Yea?”

“Do you remember what happened the last time I hooked up with someone here?”

Mike winced. “Oh, yea.”

“Petra,” Levi and Farlan said at the same time, chuckling into their beers.

“So you’re the ex,” Eren deduced.

“You ran into her?”

Levi snorted. “She wanted to fuck him. But I called dibs.”

“Aw. You put dibs on me? I put dibs on you too.”

“Well you are very attractive,” Erwin said, shoulder low with melancholy. The breakup was mutual but no one liked being dumped.

“Alright. We’re not here to blow each other. Everyone here is decent looking. I’m gay. I know. So no moping.”

“I was not,” Erwin argued.

“Shut the fuck up. I know that face, Mr-Chris-Evans-better-looking-twin.”

Farlan grinned at them over his beer. “That’s how Levi comforts you. He tell you to shut up then pays you a kinda nice comment.”

Mike intervened, “So? You don’t meet women. Don’t date. Get some strange. Or your dick might just fall off.”

“What about you?”

“I have a woman.”

Eren didn’t know that. “Who?”

“Nanaba,” he answered.

Tactful as ever, the brunet coughed on his sip of Modelo. “Shut up. You’re full of it. I refuse to beli—”

Mike took out his cell, swiped through his gallery and presented the nah-sayer with irrefutable evidence of his courting. There it was: Mike in casual blue jeans and work polo arm around Nanaba’s slim dancer waistline as they stood posed in front of _Applebee’s_.

“I feel I should apologize because I’ve seen her naked. Like a lot.”

Mike dismissed it, unconcerned. “She told me that. And that time a john harassed her and you put him on his ass.”

They shot the shit for a bit after that. Erwin talked about the apprentices he was currently training, Ymir and Marco, who both showed promised but Ymir’s poor attitude could use a lot of tweaking. He made the comparison to Levi and how shitty the place would be with the both of them scaring clients with their bitch face. Levi pointedly kicked Erwin in the shin, then chased him when he continued to tease.

Farlan lamented Isabel’s mood swings and relentless cravings for _Wendy’s_ baconator fries. So far this month, he made several trips that the staff had his order prepared and ready to go before he stepped inside the place. Eren complained about his fruitless search for a decent pickup truck.

An old man named Pixis with a rocking white mustache broke up the chatter as he walked  in the center of the group.

“Nice to see some new faces and a lot of old ones. For you new bloods, this is the rules. No fighting. No hunting. Run, fuck, spar cleanly; just keep it in the woods.”

Eren walked up behind Levi. “Fucking?”

“Some wolves like to mount each other,” he whispered as not to disturb Pixis’ speech.

“You plan on doing the same?”

Levi looked over his shoulder at him, the blue frost spreading like a web over the grey. “I wouldn’t be against it.”

He traced his mouth over Levi’s, never quite giving in to the kiss. Honey splintered the jade of his eyes. “Gotta work for it, cher. I’m not easy.”

Levi smirked. “Did you forget how fast I am, pup?”

“In bed or—“ Levi tickled him until Eren danced out of range.

He bounced back and hugged Levi from the back.

The group of college girls’ painted face dropped in disappointment. “Bet they think you take it up the ass.”

“Then it should be really funny when they see you on your back, taking it like you were born to do it.”

“Now ya’ll have a good time tonight. It’s a full moon after all,” Pixis finished.

Howls reverberated through the night air, the gaps between the trees, down the streams of fresh forest water, rabbits, birds and other vermin scattered away in haste. Fear rocketed their hearts a thousand miles as the atmosphere of the forest turned electric with song of wolves.

The girls slinked out of their skinny jeans and tank tops, darting into the dark woods, their squeals of delight as the guys hazardously stripped out of their baggy jeans and joined the chase. Everyone else laughed at the puppy behavior of young wolves as they undressed, knowing night runs where a thing to be savored and devoured slowly like a canteen buried in the sand dunes.

When Mike unzipped and toed out of his pants, Eren did a double take. “Damn, Mike, that your third leg or something? Poor Nanaba.”

The shaggy blonde rubbed his nose, “That’s not what she tells me.”

Erwin bent over and slid down his boxers over his sculpted legs. “Don’t inflate his ego. It’s bigger than his dick.”

“That thing could be an Avenger, dat all I’m sayin’”

“It’s not the size,” Farlan argued, hopping free of his clothes. “It’s the motion of the ocean.”

“Said by the man with the average dick,” Levi snarked over the one of the tree, neatly folding his boxer briefs into his backpack.

Eren raked his eyes up and down the man’s profile, growing hot at the sight of his cock and balls hanging between those thick thighs.

Farlan clapped, startling him. “Eren, buddy, we’re all here.”

“Oh shit,” he covered his crotch. Not like he had a full chub or anything but it was polite not to get one quarter chub around friends.

“I know, man. You want this rocking dad bod but my wife is not open to a threeway.”

Playfully, Levi shoved Farlan aside. The blonde leapt out of the way, laughing at the glower Levi stabbed him with.

And oh my god, he could not get a boner and have Levi next to him buck naked. It was the equal of telling gravity not to slam you into the ground the second you walked off the roof. Like nope, full boner.

Eren fidgeted when Levi ghosted his fingers over his exposed hip bones. The guys weren’t fucking stupid, they were enlightened as to their relationship, but that didn’t make it okay to flaunt it out.

Getting it on the regular didn’t dilute the effect Levi’s body impacted. Maybe if you worked at a zoo and exposed yourself to exotic beast, the beauty receded. Became common, dull. The strength of a gorilla less spectacular. The grace of giraffes less stunning. The strips of a tiger less magnificent. The howl of the black wolf less splendid. He couldn’t image a day where Levi didn’t stun him speechless.

Under the full moon, the man’s skin shone like it was made of the finest of silks. His hair wasn’t tied up in a ponytail and hung loosely around his face. The black gloss of it complimented the blue growing in strength and intensity in his eyes.

“Ready?” Levi asked, speaking low as if they were hiding in a closet about to share a clandestine kiss.

The bodies that filled the clearing with noise and warmth dwindled down as packs parted off and livened the woods with their animalistic breaths, the sprint of their paws on the earth, the swoosh of their fur as they zipped through bushes and vaulted over the limbs of tree branches, severed by a strike of lightning.

To his left, his ear picked up the sounds of snapping bones and humans moans gurgling into the monstrous panting of wolves.

Sounds that heard in the night were infinitely terrifying to the center of the core. Sounds that forced weaker animals to huddle close, feeling safety in numbers. The sounds in horror films about young drunk kids in forest hunted down by a killer. It was these sounds that made the wolf buck and howl inside, recognizing its brothers and sisters, the pack instinct kicked in to full gear.

_We run in packs._

_We run in the night._

 Three werewolves rose to their full height, bodies enormous and fur shiny. Erwin’s fur was as white as fresh snow. Mike’s grey fur had shocks of charcoal on his barrel round chest and long spine. Farlan’s coat had a ashy, almost dirty blonde tint to it. Of all the wolves, his body was slender and agile. As he ducked between the trees, aware not to stray too far without his brothers, the moon caught on his back. Sparks of silver glittered among the black trees

Something wet and snap nipped his neck, Eren whirled reflexively, canines framed by the nasty snarl of his lips, and felt a thick coat pressed to his heat skin.  The color was pitched black as the far recesses of space never exposed to a burning star.

The pup nuzzled Levi’s chest, the muted beating of the beast’s heart pulsed in his eardrums. “Ass,” he dragged his hand down the hard torso.

He peered up, “You couldn’t wait for me?”

Levi flicked his flat tongue at Eren’s face. When he giggled at the dog like behavior, Levi applied more sloppily licks.

He shoved him away by his snout. “Down, boy.”

The werewolf’s massive skull bumped Eren, encouraging him to shift quickly.

Other furred bodies passed at his back, sniffing at his neck. A neck was a vulnerable spot for animals, especially wolves. When not in a situation of violence, the gesture was a friendly one. In other cases, wolves’ partners tucked their head there as a wall of protection.

Eren cocked his head, allowing the wolves to grow familiar and comfortable with his scent. With the difference in height, the raven wolf’s head hovered near his throat. Protection. Unnecessary as none of the wolves would ever harm him. But instinct inclined Levi to guard his partner.

Mike snorted, an expression close to that of amusement glinted in his auburn eyes.

Eren flipped him off. “I know you talking some shit, Mike.”

Erwin came next and went through the process quickly and cleanly. Bumped Eren’s temple with approval.

Farlan, just to fuck with Levi, slicked his tongue over his nape.

Levi growled by his collarbone, low and lazy.

Eren scratched him behind his large eyes until the wolf melted. “Now whose acting like a pup,” he teased. “Alright. Gimme me some space.”

At Eren’s soft nudging, Levi provided him space but lingered near. Electric currents buzzed over his skin, prompting goosebumps and the stand of hair. Then came the sick crushed of bones. The noise of new ones developing and sharping his entire body. The extension of his jaw, nose, ears, and limbs. Felt his nails be pushed out from the beds of his fingers as claws slithered forward. The joints of his legs busted then realigned into a three jointed ones. Hair furled out from the pores of his skin until a chocolate coat armored him entirely.

 A deep howl wretched itself free from the bowels of his sternum, coloring the wind with his voice, then his brothers joined him in chorus as they stood tall and mighty with their heads reared back and ears flat to their skulls.

As abruptly as the music started, it ceased and they ran. Blindly fast, they kicked up earth and grass as their paws pounded into the soil. Little could match their speed, their violent grace, the music of their combined howls. The moon over head barely kept the pace.

Eren let himself get lost in the woods. Lost to the wolf. Lost among his brothers.

Until he found himself alone by a water bed. The wolf padded over, drained of most of his energy, lowered to the edge and lapped up the fresh water. Bugs of flight landed on the serene surface, floated on the gentle current before flying away.

He shifted back to his human form once he had his fill and watched obstructed the glowing moon. Distantly, his ears picked up the far away wolfs as they danced and chased one another. Night run were an all-night affair so he preferred to pace himself.

The brush behind him rustled. He grinned stupidly as the familiar scent wafted up to him.

Levi passed, paused briefly to acknowledge him, then went to river.

When he walked back, he pressed Eren under him and used his wide flat tongue to tease Eren’s cock.

“Jesus, you weren’t—ah. Shit. Don’t think I could take your cock like this, Lee.”

Claws spread Eren opened, exposing him lewdly to his tongue. And oh, he got the idea. What better way to prepare him than to rim him with that huge ass tongue.

He shivered, feeling the first touch on his hole. “Fuck,” he moaned as he cocked his hips higher.

Levi slicked him enough where lubrication shouldn’t be a pressing issue and shifted back, knees opened and accommodating Eren’s hips. He put his mouth to there and jerked Eren off.

“Yesyes. Levi. Yea. Fuck. Like that.”

Of course, the prick stopped at that point and smirked at him as he pumped his cock languidly. With the light of the moon, Levi’s mouth shined bright and red. “Still think you can top me?”

“Fu-fuck you.”

Levi clenched hard on the crown. “Maybe I should let you. You got the cock for it. I could tell you how to fuck me. Make you come quick.”

Eren gasped on air, cock throbbing at the visual Levi was painting. The mere suggestion of taking Levi, fucking him, his head felt close to combusting. Not that he was unhappy with their sex life. Being a bottom only sucked when you had a shitty top and Levi was nothing but excellent.

Still, his imagination took the prompt and ran wild. Levi’s ass stuffed full with his cock. Levi under him, bucking madly for it. If Levi was this skilled as a top, he couldn’t compute the mathematical calculations on how awesome of a bottom he’d be. How would he look when Eren ram his cock into his ass? How would he sound when he fucked him good and hard? Would he beg, demanded Eren fuck him harder…Christ.

If Levi wasn’t currently and fantastically melting his brain, he might opt out and fuck Levi. Let those girls see the raven on all fours being owed like none thought he could be taken. Did he mention though that Levi was a really awesome top because yea, no he wanted to be fuck tonight.

“Jesus,” he panted, eyes rolling shut then open as the duel need to watch Levi finger him and to listen to the filth he was speaking fill his mind.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Levi nipped his inner thigh until the skin bruised prettily, then licking it so it shined as well under the light. If he wasn’t mistaken, that was Levi’s more subtle way  of conceding his own arousal at the imagine.

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

“You’re fucking squeezing the fuck out of my fingers. Didn’t know you wanted my ass that badly. If you’re real good, I’ll let you.”

He felt his world washing out all his sense in white. The movement of his body not that of his own command, that frantic buck for more. The bow in his spine when Levi spread three fingers into a downward v slowly. The blind way his hands slammed at the earth and clawed up chunks.

“I want you to think about it while I fuck you, pup. Think of your cock in my ass. Fuck, you’re fucking wet too. Look at that,” Levi teased the slit of his head, slicking his fingers in pre-cum and lathering it down the shaft. “Hard as hell too. Fucking turning me on.”

“C’mon, baby. Fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Levi cursed, not sounding like one of pleasure but of frustration.

Eren moved to his elbows. “What?”

“No condom.”

“Duh. We’re in the woods.”

“I should of asked you before if you wanted. I could eat you out instead. I know you like that.”

“I love your dick in me better.”

Levi swallowed, hunger smoldering dark in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“We’ve literally been sleeping with each other for months.”

“I know but—“ he started but Eren cut him off.

“And neither of us is seeing anyone. So what’s the problem?”

Levi drew his wide shoulders in, eyes suddenly evasive. Rarely he manifested signs of uncertainty, yet there is sat rudely on his face. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Eren guided him by the back of his head over his body, hands bracing themselves on either side of his torso,  and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, staring inquisitively into his eyes. Kind of asked, _damn how did I get you?_

 “You’re cute,” he said as he peppered a sweet kiss on Levi’s forehead. “And I don’t.”

He scowled, not sold on the description. Of course, Levi Ackerman was not a man you called cute unless it was in private and among his friends, who concurred with vigor.  “I’m about to fuck you with no glove and you’re calling me cute.”

“Okay,” he said, “What about manly cute? A cutie man.”

“I think if I didn’t like you so much, I would go rub one out by myself.”

Eren snaked a hand between them and groped Levi. The man responded attractively to his touch, bucking like a needy, hungry thing and groaning his pleasure.

“Jerk me off,” Levi prompted, dividing one hand to grip Eren the way he liked. “Like that, Eren. Just like that.”

He pumped him rapidly then slowed his hand to a torturous pace. “I don’t know. You still planning on using your hand? I can guarantee you that I’m way better, cher.”

“No. Want you.”

“Want my ass?”

Levi shuddered, that elite body of his crumbling under the waves after waves of raw heat. Ropes of definition in his arms strained under his ivory skin.  The globes of his ass clenched with each searching buck, a lethal line dipping down the center of his back.

“Please,” he begged.

And he’d think that the daily sin this guy whispered in bed would fucking kill but it was the soft pleads, the unaltered need in Levi’s _please_ , that fucking _killed_.

“Go on, cher,” he centered one palm on Levi’s chest and pushed him back on his heels. “Fuck me.” He enticed him by the spread of his bronze legs splayed seductively, wantonly.

A fever entered him. He slicked one hand liberally in saliva and brought it over his cock. Eren’s hand framed the man’s hips, trailing coaxing caresses to ignite his desire, to bring him back to that dark consuming lust.

He eyed Levi as he rutted into his own hand, the smack of flesh a delicious and a potent aphrodisiac. His hips rolled, impatient.

Levi watched him as though no greater sight could come upon this earth. “Hands and knees, pup.”

“Gonna mount me with that fat cock?”

“Turn over and you’ll find out.”

He went to his knees, releasing his elbows, and presented his rimmed hole to Levi.

A harsh sound came from Levi. “Damn. You look good.”

“Feel better,” he said, face to the earth.

An incredible heat climbed over his back until an equally hot mouth panted into his ear, and a wet cock pressed at his hole. The lack of latex magnified the contact and the marrow in his bones rattled with it. It felt marvelously slick, hot, and hard as hell.

Levi mouthed his nape in his for that sensitive spot. When Eren twitched and gasped, he exploited it to the fullest and savaged it with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

“Fuck,” Eren buried his face into the dirt, not giving one shit about the soil masking his flushed cheeks. The mouthful of it sucked though so he inhaled through his nose.

Levi’s sex roughened voice floated over the stimulated area like wisps of smoke on water, “Ready?”

He pulled his face from the dirt, “Yea, want you in me. Please.”

Eren looked every inch of a hot mess, Levi kissed despite all of it. Got his share of dirt on him and couldn’t give two shits about it. Came across as hungry with it.

“Gonna fuck you good, Eren.” He retreated, gripped Eren’s hip with one hand and fisted the shaft of his cock in the other and pushed the fat head to his entrance. He breached him, sucking in a breath at the amazing heat surrounding him. “Oh fuck, fuck.”

“More.” Eren rocked back on him when Levi seemed disabled by the addicting sensations.

And maybe Levi wanted to be slow and soft because Eren was giving something rarely given, or maybe the naked feel of his hole really had Levi shattering on the inside, but he didn’t want slow and soft. He wanted good and hard as they always do. So he braced his knees and pushed all the way back and all Levi could do was gasp out these shaky, whiney breaths and fruitlessly paw at his ass and hips as if he was the one getting it real good up the ass.

He lowered over Eren, doing his best to roll into him as aggressively as Eren was. Had a cute little mantra going too, voice mined straight from a fucking porn flick.  “E-Eren. Fuck. Yea.. Oh fuck. Keep going.”

 Felt like he was going totally mentally with the natural, heavy glide of Levi’s cock in and out, with the reoccurring reminder that they were fucking in the middle of the woods and that anyone could see him being mounted, see him backing shamelessly on that cock, hear him wail and moan for it. That anyone could make use of the two as their own little porno and rub one out. Stored the visual of their bodies for later.

One powerful thrust shattered what little equilibrium he had and all of him fell flat to the dirt. And he thought the action was unintentionally until Levi wedged the back of Eren’s thighs to slide himself in.

And oh yea, that was much better. He had no room to escape Levi or that cock. Had to take what Levi offered. Felt like how it was hunted, driven down, and taken for parts by a predator.

Now Levi really started fucking him in that hard, hot way Levi only could, and each ram spread him wider, sent his cock rubbing in the dirt, and Levi’s pelvis slammed unforgivingly against his arm.

The sound was thunderously loud and sensual. It painted the visual of his hole being opened and fucked. “ _Fuck_ —look good like this, Eren. Feel good too. So damn hot inside. Like me fucking you like this?”

Eren moaned, biting down on his lip. “Yes, yes, more. You feel so thick in me. So fucking fat.”

Levi snarled with a punishing thrust that propelled Eren’s face back into the dirt. “Keep talkin’ like that and Imma cum.”

“Please,” Eren begged. “Cum inside me. Oh fuck, want it  so bad.”

His hands ran possessively up his sides, mindlessly scraping and groping whatever part of Eren he could obtain. “Seriously, I’ll cum,” he whined.

Eren rolled his ass sultrily under him, asking just for that. “God, yes. Do it. Want it so bad, Levi.”

“D-damn, pup. Wanna do it so bad. Wanna pound that ass. Fill you with me. Everyone gonna see you and know how good I fuck you. I fuck you good, right? Like how I give you my dick?”

“Yes” Eren mewled, riding that familiar wave of scorching arousal. “Don’t stop. Please. Getting there. Getting close.”

“You like when I talk dirty right? Fucking perv. Bet you like when I talk about how fucking amazing you look taking me—“ Levi groaned darkly. “Yea like that, Eren. Oh shit that’s fucking good. So good taking me. Look so good getting fucked.”

He tried to pick himself up and add to the wicked grind of Levi’s cock but the man was pounding too fast, ramming him too hard. And it was exquisite to be disabled in such a way. Getting fucked to hard to properly rise. “K-kiss me. Levi. Please.”

Levi silenced his pleads, growling into his red mouth and licking animalistic as he drove them both to the edge, hammering Eren as he nothing else but it. That his body was desired for nothing but the purpose to ram, pound, _fuck_.

And he liked it. Loved it. Loved it when Levi fucked him like his fucking toy.

Came before he realized it when a warm liquid squirted through the tip of his cock and Levi was close behind him, frantically chasing after his own completion and whining softly into his mouth. Then whimpered sweetly, “Eren” as he milked all the cum inside Eren’s clenching entrance.

Eren shivered hard as Levi slowly pulled out of him. A distinct wetness made tracks down to his balls.

The shameless man that he was, Levi pried apart his ass cheeks and watched the cum overflow and trickle. “Fuck.”

Thoroughly weakened and depleted of all power, Eren swatted lazily at Levi. “You’re starin.”

“If I had a camera—“ Eren kicked out, not hard mind you, but Levi caught his blind flying foot and smoothed his palm down the arch to the heel. “This is why you fail.”

He wiggled sluggishly to his back, foot still a captive. “Did you just use a Star Wars quote on me?”

“Yea. So?”

“So,” he licked his parched lips. “I’ll give you a pass for the amazing sex. That’s going in the top ten for sure.”

The mention of the list peaked Levi’s interest from his entrance. “Who are the other nine? Am I in all of them?”

“There was this one guy—“ he voice splintered off into a high pitched squeal.

“Seems you got it mix up, Jaeger.” He seized Eren’s other foot when he tried to disarm Levi. Now both feet were under siege.

Eren withered in laughter, doing his best to answer with his short supply of air. “Ye—oh my god. Levi! It tickles. It’s y—you.”

Pleased with the influenced result, Levi went back to massaging the soles. “Good to hear.”

“Oh my god, you’re dumbass.”

He shrugged, unperturbed.

He just got barebacked by a damn pro, cum was leaking out his ass, and he couldn’t summon the willpower to get his feet under him; yet his chest  expanded and filled like a child plastic pool for the summer and the fuzzy warmth refused to resigned to just that part of him. It spread from the top of his head to the stumpy tips of his toes. And fuzzy would never be a word he’d use after a hard fuck in the woods. But look at that, he was all fuzzy inside.

 Taking ownership of his foot, he wrapped it around his back and beckoned him close.  “Get here, cher.”

He was on a mission on infecting Levi with that fuzziness because fuck that being the sole person experiencing this, Levi had to suffer too but the guy fucking sighed when their lips touched and Levi might be fuzzy on the side already.

A whistle cut through the ambience. “Look at that, there’s two full moons out tonight.”

It was not until Levi jumped up and ran into the woods, ass visible and firm as he chased down Farlan who was cackling so hard it was amazing the guy could do both without keeling, that he got it.

They’re falling into each other.

No, falling implied they were in the process.

They fell already. Made the landing and settled themselves around each other like morphing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Again, what a shitty time and place for such an epiphany. Then when Levi came back as a faithful dog, in full werewolf form with jet black fur, he figured it wasn’t all a shitty thing afterall.

 

[x]

 

 

When Isabel went into labor, Levi thought he would be prepared. He read the books, tested the search engine to its endless abilities, subjected himself to birthing video—an event Hange and Erwin tagged along with, though Erwin was brought by false pretenses— basically he became a walking encyclopedia on babies and the whole process of little sperm to a human being transformation. So he felt ready for anything. Shit, he could be a damn midwife if the situation called for it.

And yet, he panicked.

Hange and Levi were trading anecdotes on shitty tattoos currently trending, munching down on some quality tortas, when Isabel did that pregnancy walk into his room.

An alarming pallor colored her already fair skin and sweat made a noticeable sheen on her forehead. “Guys.” She propped on the door frame for support as one hand cradled the swell of her belly. “I think my water broke.”

Levi froze mid bite, dropped his lunch, and lost the ability to speak.

Hange had a better reaction. She stuffed her lunch into her mouth, wiped sour cream and avocado across her jeans, and ran over to Isabel. The typical drill of question came on _are you sure, okay how long ago was this, have your contractions started, okay lets time them, sit down and breath,_ and _Levi what the fuck are you waiting for call Farlan._

Call Farlan, okay that he could do. It took two phone calls to get Farlan on. “Sorry I was—“

At the sound of his voice, the monstrous boulder mercilessly squeezing the life out of Levi eased by micro from micro inch. Some air got to his lungs. “Izzy’s going into labor.”

“Oh fuck,” he said, distressed and joy jolting his voice back and forth between the two. “Oh fuck. I’m gonna be a dad. Oh my god. Is she okay?”

He checked behind. Hange helped Isabel on to the table.

Other than the frequent grimace or groan of pain as to be expected in this situation, all was well and good. “She’s fine. Just get your ass here.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll—ten minutes. I’ll be there in ten.”

In the ten minutes, Levi hardly did much other than play phone tag with the part timers to set up something because someone had to cover both Isabel’s and Hange’s shift. He and Erwin could stay until they closed shop. Plus neither would be useful in the birthing room, at least Hange could sympathize and shit.  And he felt weird seeing Isabel’s vagina, there he said it, he loved her like a sister but he would never have the strength to see that and look at her the same way again.

Levi carried her into the backseat of Farlan’s, Hange had Izzy covered on the other side. The warlock had hopped in once Isabel got a steady bearing on the door handle.

He made to close the door when she protested. “Wait. You’re not comin?”

“First, I don’t know shit about vaginas. Second, I can’t leave Erwin by himself.”

Even in the tremendous pain of labor, Isabel managed to pout like a little person wasn’t relocating out of her. “Bro.”

“Don’t worry as you as you pop that turd out. I’ll be there,” he promised.  “Personally, I’d like to go the rest of my life not seeing the magic of birth in person.”

“She’s not a turd.”

“I’ll decide that.”

Another contraction passed.

“Get going. That kid isn’t going to wait.”

At nine a.m. the following morning, Isabel and Farlan Church were the proud, exhausted parents of a healthy baby girl. Five pounds. Two week early to her expected due date but it made sense that Izzy’s kid was too impatient to wait for her own due date.

After getting lost and resigning to the aid of a passing nurse, Levi successfully navigated his way to Isabel’s room. He shut the door quietly, a peaceful silence created an almost reverent atmosphere.

Farlan had pulled one of the guest chairs against the gurney, eyes droopy from sleep deprivation and hair mussed from his nap in the chair. Isabel looked worse, not in a bad way but the girl looked like she took a few hits. The effect apparently befell those two because Hange looked fucking dapper on the love seat. Maybe it was the cup of Joe steaming between her fingers. Maybe it was that old world magic that scented the air like sweet candy. Or maybe she was a giant weirdo.

He was betting on weirdo when the warlock levitated the cup as she scratched her under boob.

“Hey Far, where’s your wife? All I see is this ugly—“

Voice sweet as peach pie, Isabel ordered. “Hange, hit him.”

“Yes, mam.”

Levi had a rebuttal on the tip of his tongue. “Hange don’t you—fuck. Fuck, that actually hurt.”

It was imperative to mention that the cup hadn’t learned Einstein’s law of gravity at any point during this.

She lifted one shoulder, one arm extended for the floating coffee. “Well either I hit you or I do some magic and turn you into a poodle, which would you like?”

He prayed his face communicated that even as a fluffy poodle he would ravage and destroy everything inch of fabric she owed, starting with her beloved Harley Quinn costume.

“Dude, she has like pregnancy strength right now. I can’t disobey her,” Hange said, trying to win Levi’s love again.

“You are a shitty fuck.”

“Whoa, man. We got a kid in the room,” Farlan said.

“Look, she won’t remember being birthed through a vag. I doubt she’ll remember me saying shitty fuck.”

“Or titty fuck,” Hange added on the selfish desire to distress Farlan.

Well, if she wasn’t going to be an adult, neither was he. “Or that life is about nothing but bitches and money.”

“Or that Levi wants to be stuffed like a Thanksgiving Turkey by a very large bear.”

“Or that Hange’s vagina smells like sour cream and frozen cookie dough.”

Hange crossed her arms and rubbed her chin, “Levi, do you even know what a vagina looks like?”

“It’s like an asshole but wet.”

Erwin arrived a little after that, a box stuffed with Isabel’s favorite donut holes. “So I see Levi and Hange are true to form.” He leaned over the guard rail, kissed the redhead first then said his first hello to the baby and showered the bald head with a peck so soft out of fear to cause any harm to the delicate bundle.

Erwin hugged Farlan, clapping the man on the back when he started to sniffle again at the kind words. “She’s lovely. Don’t worry, we’ll all be with you both every step of the way.”

Farlan cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Erwin made rounds and hugged everyone else.

“Gimme a hug,” Erwin pleaded when Levi back away.

“You got snot and tears on your clothes. Fuck that.”

“You’ll make me cry, Levi. Don’t you love me?” A pout like that children fake to con their parents crossed over Erwin’s stupidly masculine, movie star face. His arms hung in the air, terribly empty and devoid of a tiny best friend.

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi cursed when the man’s bottom lip trembled. “Happy?” he asked, fully smothered by Erwin’s giant body.

“Extremely. I love you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Levi’s getting emotional,” Hange declared and jumped in from behind. “Who’s my favorite little homicidal shortie?”

“You guys are the worse,” he felt his throat constrict on a ball of emotions. A traitorous wetness filled his eyes.

Erwin noticed, hugging Levi tightly. He mouthed the message to Hange over the top of Levi’s head. A fondness crumpled her beaming smile.

“So when are you gonna knock up Eren?” Hange aimed her teasing for levity.

Levi pulled from the hug with a wet chuckle. “Dumbass. He’s a guy.”

The warlock lifted a shoulder like it was possible despite the difference in anatomy. “You can try. If you two had a baby, they would cuter than Brad and Angelina’s.”

 No one pointed out the puffiness swelling his eyes or the redness that made his nose glow like a certain famous reindeer, because they knew he rarely broadcasted things of this magnitude easily and without cost and honestly, the birth had everyone in a state of emotional and sentimental and their family just got a little bigger .

So who gave a shit if so-so cried? It was a beautiful day, Isabel was healthy and so was the baby. And god damn, they had a fucking baby in their group. A baby meant crying, smelly diapers, and getting no peace when the kid threw a tantrum at Walmart over a dumb plushy. But it meant this baby was going to grow up with them, love them like family, ask for each by the title of aunt or uncle, and there was something about kids that was annoying but wonderful. And they had that waiting for them.

 That future. Those bad days, horrible nights where she couldn’t sleep and cried until she lost her voice. Then those good days, a better nights where no one made a peep, not even a mouse. And the awesome days, the awesome nights where you watched her sleeping in that crib up to her chin in fleece blankets and nothing could make you happier, you couldn’t be so in love; and those bad times made that moment worth it.

“Hey bro,” Izzy called, drowsily. The world’s weariness couldn’t disrupt the blatant love glowing on her face  “Wanna hold her? Feelin’ kinda tired.”

“Sure, Izzy.” Levi took the human burrito with the tentativeness one showed to delicate things, things you feared your hand would shatter at the tiniest of touches.

And damn, he had a hard time faulting Isabel for gazing so adoringly on the little burrito. Granted babies didn’t look like much this soon from the womb, she was still a sight. Impossibly soft in the way people started in the world until that ebbed with time and age. Her breaths were as gentle, tiny torso moving up and down with each new and old breathe. It sounded cliché but her skin was literally baby soft. Her scent reminded him of the predawn waves of Lake Michigan with the purple and yellow colored sky.

 A face fat and round with tiny eyes and a petite nose, she did have Isabel’s light skin tone. Maybe she would have Farlan’s platinum hair and Isabel’s forest green eyes. Or maybe the reserve, she would have Isabel’s fiery red hair and Far’s deep blue eyes. Either way, this kid would grow up to be a bombshell with their combined looks and Levi felt protective and ready to crack in skulls already.

He hoped that she would have Isabel’s endless excitement for life. Farlan’s patience. His ability to think long term and logically. Isabel’s stupid laugh, her smile. Hoped she had her unrelenting drive and ambition. Farlan’s leveled mind. Isabel’s  independence. Farlan’s humor.

More than that, Levi hoped this kid was ready for him to be on her ass, tracking her every move so she didn’t hurt herself, being there for the moments her parents couldn’t.

“What’s her name?” he asked, they were all so swept up by the emotions, by the happy news Isabel was fine, the baby fine and ready to go home with them soon.

Farlan looked up from where he was gazing at the love of his life, “Rose,” he answered.  “I had to talk her out of Megatron. The drugs doped her up good.”

“Dude, you turned down Megatron? Bad move.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

It all came together, he thought, looking down the expansive, time-consuming, intricate piece of ink. Four hours of achy backs, bitten down moans, and pleads for all the divine deities to take Eren now while there was still a soul in him; and they were done. The rest of Eren’s natural life his tattoo would follow him. Permanently etched into the layers of his skin.

No one had the ability of foresight. No gift of the future. This ink, though, would stay regardless of the sands of time. The sun may zap out the color. The skin may sag at one point. Callouses may harden the texture. A tattoo was forever.

His art would live a lifetime.  That insight came no truer than at this moment. He’d been tattooing for long while and it was the first time a sentiment like that had a tangible weight on his mind and heart.

 Levi shut off the gun, placing it down. “I have your two favorite words.”

Eren turned to his right cheek, head pillowed on his forearms. Lashes fluttered opened and an earthy green tracked Levi’s movement the way dogs monitored their humans from their spot on the bed, too sleepy to move but curious and protective to observe.

He yawned. “Is it ‘you can top’?”

“Do you count, Eren? That’s three words” He joked.

“Is it,” he hummed, “Rim job?”

He was such a little shit.  Such a little punk yet Levi’s heart nearly stopped and restarted simultaneously when he saw that brilliant smile.

The magic in it made him suspicious when his own lips mirrored it, and he had never in his life smiled this much, this easily than when he was with this kid. Called it witchcraft. Hange corrected Levi and said it was love.

Seemed easier to kiss that incriminating smile than admit such a vulnerable declaration

“That kiss means I’m getting laid,” Eren said as Levi pulled away.

He shook his head. A second smile came. He didn’t bother fighting it but went to work cleaning up the caps of ink, the crumpled balls of wipes, dismantling the gun methodically as Eren recovered on the bed. “Actually, it means you’re done and I can’t feel my fucking ass.”

“Does it look good?”

He wasn’t one to inflate his own ego but the words _masterpiece_ and _perfection_ rolled over as he looked down Eren’s back. There was a list of people who endlessly recommended him to close friends or random in search of an artist, then the few times he humored himself by entering an art contest and won so he ain’t no chump nor would he go as far to say he mastered the art of tattooing either.

But yea, it looked spectacular on Eren’s dark glowing skin. The stones looked life like as though you need only reach to read their texture and age on his skin. As though the white teeth and the soulless eyes of an undefinable monsters could grab you and eat you whole. As though the startling green ivy scaling Eren’s spine would pursue the ascent and slither over his shoulders to his chest.

Eren’s already hard and chiseled back made the effect more believable. All that sculpted hardness was the perfect canvas for it.

“It looks good on you,” he said. “Lemme finish up and I’ll take a picture for you.”

“I bet it’s incredible and you’re playing it down so I’ll be super surprised.”

“You like my work more than anyone I’ve met.”

“That’s cause its awesome as fuck and you should be told that you’re awesome as fuck cause you are. Also, you blush a lot when I compliment your art.”

Levi blushed, the heat on his cheek as hot as the flames of betrayal. “You know I could always tattoo a unicorn on your ass.”

He grabbed the gun, still disconnected from the machine, in show of how easily Eren would gain a horned friend on his shapely ass.

“Bullshit. You can’t look at my ass without wanting to smack it.”

Checking out said butt, firm and plump in blue jeans that relied on the faith of Eren’s pronounced hip bones, arguing the statement seemed fruitless. Plus, it was so fucking true. He was such a damn slave to Eren’s ass. How did someone say no to a guy with dark skin, green eyes, and an ass that solely bestowed upon the voluptuous bodies of stunning Hispanics and flawless African American women?

Here was a visual, combined Beyoncé and Jennifer Lopez’s ass. Got it, that was Eren.

Considered Levi fucking sprung.

Since he didn’t want to prove Eren wrong, Levi spanked him as he got up. “Dude.”

“You’re right,” he smirked. “I can’t help myself.”

He palmed Eren next, the touch dirty and hot.

“Naughty wolf,” Eren groused as he sat up and extended his arms over his head. He rolled out the knots in his neck.

“Cocky pup,” he kindly flicked Eren’s nose. “Get up. I wanna take a picture.”

“Yea, yea,” he sassed, hopping down and giving Levi his back. “Want me to take off me pants—“

Levi squeezed his ass, then brought his hard back to his chest, and said into his ear with a voice pitched for lust. “Don’t make me break the no sex rule.”

“So that’s why we’ve never done it here.”

He kissed Eren’s nape, melting the solid spine to him. His shirt grew moist and heated from the ointment spread over the tattoo. Eren’s plump ass found Levi’s half hardened cock and curved himself smoothly and seductively, and rocked back. It was something slow and dirty. Moves trained erotic dancers played on johns except here Levi was leaving with Eren and it wasn’t with a case of blue balls. Then the punk — well versed in Levi’s weaknesses— played on the low moan Levi panted and rolled nastily, guiding Levi’s hands everywhere they should definitely not be.

“Maybe you should,” Eren whispered, head angled to the right and voice something conjured up with all the world’s vulgarity of sex, and slipped his tongue expertly between the part of Levi’s lips.  

And wow, all this grinding was possessing Levi and making his hands act of their own accord, without the guidance of Eren’s, and groped those places he shouldn’t but wanted.

The beginning of a growl traveled from the core of his solar plexus, up the channel of his neck, and to the sensitive wet tip of Eren’s tongue. “Fuck it.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

He felt bad that he _didn’t_ feel remorse as Levi venomously scrubbed out the evidence of their joining. Better known as cum. In his defense, he gave Levi fair warning. The warning which was along the lines of _oh fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Couldn’t Levi tell his foreplay f _uck_ from his I’m-about-to-climax _fuck_?

So he did what all lovers did when their other half was bitter at them and positioned himself out of the line of fire. Not that Levi was royally pissed but he guessed the guy prided himself on resisting Eren’s advances in at least this area of his life.

As Levi deposed of the last remnant of _evidence_ Eren rolled over, chair and all, and mouthed tenderly at the small of the man’s back.  The rigidness in his bones melted like metal exposed to extreme heat. Though he rarely gave voice to it, Levi rather enjoyed the nonsexual affection Eren showered him in.

“Technically, don’t get mad, but that wasn’t sex.” Eren started. “It was dry sex and no one who is out of high school considered that shit legit. I could hump a pillow and cum—“

He interrupted. “Okay, I’m mad now.”

“Shut up,” he laughed, twirling Levi around by his hips so this conversation could continue without speaking into his back. “Don’t act like you never did that.”

“For like a hot minute until I thought how fucking dumb it would look if my mom caught me.”

“Anyway, you haven’t broken your vow. Your temple is still holy.”

Levi got a hand under his chin and tipped his head up. The perspective gave the raven the illusion of height. “Nothing ain’t holy with you in it.”

Eren made good use of the position and pillowed his head on the raven’s abdomen. “Like good unholy? Or Trigon unholy?”

“Why does the name sound familiar?”

A hard laugh rumbled through Eren as he pulled away and said. “DC, you fucking scrub.”

“Sorry,” he scoffed.  “I don’t have Batman and Superman underwear to bless me with the massive knowledge of comic book heroes.”

“Yet you always answer my bat signal,” he winked.

The second Eren started flicking his tongue out suggestively; Levi clamped a hand on that devious mouth. “Jesus. Get up before someone gets nosy and eavesdrops.”

Hange relieved them of that fear. “Too late,” she said, both men fixed their eyes on the closed door. “Can I see the tattoo? Are you two decent? Don’t make me go Hogwarts on your asses.”

Eren managed to look sheepish under Levi’s renewed scowl. “We’re decent.”

The door was locked. Not a obstacle for a warlock like Hange whose magic crawled through the cracks of the door and unclicked the lock. Both wolfs grimaced at the overwhelming sweetness blanketed the enclosed space. Magic use intensified the scent of the naturally syrupy brunette.

“Not trying to be rude but you two look really gay right now.”

“We’re just bros,” Levi said.

“Bros who like to cuddle, fuck, and hold hands. Ain’t nothing gay about it.”

Hange’s unusual cat-like eyes took in the scope of the tattoo as she squatted and marveled at the level of craftsmanship, the unreal details too realistic that the eye blinked several times to remind itself it was an intricate art and not real life. She snapped a picture on her cell and handed Eren the brightly lit screen.

The cell nearly slip through his fingers in bulldozing shock. “Wha— this isn’t a image you saved from Google right?”

He whirled around to Hange. “Nope. That’s on you, boo.”

Looking back to the screen, he enhanced the image and examined the microscopic details. Levi was noticeably quieter than usual. He had a low voice to begin but the silence was something one did to shrink themselves in an uncomfortable situation.

“Levi…Thank you. Seriously. I love it.”

The wolf dropped his gaze, scratching one of his tattoos absentmindedly.  “Good cause I’m gonna fucking charge the shit out of you.”

A skin splitting smile stretched Hange’s lips. “Seriously. When are you two having a baby? Can I toss out baby names? I vote Nightwing for a boy. And Psychlocke for a girl.”

“Sold,” Eren said.

Levi rubbed his temples.

 

[x]

 

“Show us,” Sasha yanked Eren into the powder room the second his foot hit the entrance. So that text about the completion of his tattoo reached her. He wasn’t sure since last night he got radio silence from her.

 The dancers gathered around, eyes framed by long lashes with cotton candy pink eye shadows. Their lips glossed like pearls in the shallow waters on a clean beach.

Maria, Isle, and Nanba flanked Sasha. All of them beautiful and stunning in their own right, costumes channeling the mood of a certain psychotic DC character with their sparkly booty shorts, black fishnets, killer platforms, and their artfully tore t-shirts all spray painted with unique texts suited to the dancer.

Sasha had _Daddy’s Lil Slugger_ across her bust.

“Dude. I heard your tat is done,” Connie closed the door on Jean. Recently, the man earned his VIP to the powder room due to the fact one of the dancers was now his girlfriend.

In case you were wondering, Sasha asked him out. Something Jean and Eren busted his balls over at any opportunity. Listen they’re guys, it was what they did.

Good on Connie though. Sasha too. They seemed real good together that he wondered why they didn’t start this sooner. Their humor whipped back and forth. Their inside jokes left Eren and Jean bitterly in the dark, he’d look to Jean and the guy gave him an unhelpful shrug like _the fuck if I know, dude._

They got a group forming here, something that Eren believed would last the test of time. Funny how he couldn’t remember any friends at Texas, but Chicago he had a list. Levi ruled the top indisputably because he was biased as fuck and the guy was the Connie to his Sasha.

“Hey, baby,” Sasha ghosted her painted lips over his mouth. This close to show time, she didn’t like to chance the possibility of ruining her makeup.

Connie hardly minded, on cloud nine whenever Sasha and him shared the same air. “Sup beautiful.”

Ignoring the sap fest in front of him, Eren bitched with a southern drawl. “This isn’t a striptease”

Isle scrolled through her phone and picked out a nasty beat, “It is now.”

She overlapped her arms over her petite chest. Her top cropped below her bra, makeup made tattoos decorated the side of her ribs and her navel. “ Go on, Jaeger. We wanna see some skin.”

“Oh god,” he blushed when the whole room swelled in volume with whistles and cat calls.

Tentatively, he moved his hips, crumbling in embarrassment each time.

 “Pretend we’re your boyfriend,” Nanaba suggested, hips cocking in those tiny red shorts. Her boots reached under her knees and had faux laces on the front.

“Jesus, I couldn’t do this in front of him.”

A guy like Levi could definitely pull off a strip tease no problem. Like fuck, look at the man. But him…shit. He was good looking and all but attractive as those men.

Nanaba grinned knowingly, wagging one painted nail at Eren. “That’s not what Mike tells me.”

“Aye, you and Mike need to be minding your own business.”

“Be a shame if I called Mikey right now and tell him you ain’t treating me nice.” She brought her phone out, from where he could not fathom since her shorts had no pockets, and swiped her fingers over the screen and unlocked it.

Well if these ladies were that hungry for a show, he would give them a fucking show. “You girls want a show?” He hyped up the room. “ I’ll give you a show.”

Eren ran his hands down his torso. Lifted his shirt to show his abs and the black trail of pubic hair. He pushed his hips out, acting as though he was ramming his cock into something tight and wet. A few ladies actually screamed and blushed like they were innocent dames. As if they had never seen a man in such a raw state of vulgarity.  Then he dropped into a squat and rolled his crotch out in slow thrusts. Each timed in show of how good it be to have him take them right there. Timed to show Eren could fuck.

One of the dancers cheered. “Oh yea!!”

And then Eren got a little silly when the beat ended and a new song started. It was Anaconda and like hell he wasn’t going to have fun with it.

“Twerk that little bottom!” Sasha hollered.

“Nice, a little MC Hammer.”

“Eren, what the fuck,” Connie stared, impressed.  “When the hell did you learn to do the moonwalk?”

Then one voice that all dreaded more than death itself. “Eren, my hand to God, I will get you fix if you don’t get out now. Connie, I see you hiding. Get to the bar, Armin’s shitting himself cause  he can’t make a damn Cum Shot.”

“You can’t touch this, “Eren said, then instantly thought better of the joke when Mikasa slowly pinned her black eyes on him. “So if I got you like a beverage for the night, will you be like less bitchy or—“

In white slacks, a silver silk blouse, and a matching white blazer; Mikasa looked honestly like someone high in the world of drugs and illegal activities and not the owner of a classy burlesque joint. “Eren, you’re not moving.”

“Cool, so just bitchy all night. Kidding, I’m kidding Mikasa.”

Eren made a swift exit, snatching his shirt up on the way out

“Connie,” Mikasa called next and pointed to the door.

Connie raced for it, panting and close to shitting himself when he escaped.

Eren laughed at him. “Pussy.”

“She’s a vampire. Of course, she’s scares me. I ain’t no werewolf.”

 

[x]

 

 

“Okay. Choose,” Eren presented the three box sets. “Lord of the Rings. Jurassic Park. Or old school Batman trilogy.”

Rose stared blankly at her options then giggled and waved her delicate hand to one then the other.

Eren sighed. “No. We can’t do all three in one day. Gotta pick one.”

Levi trodden in, door closed sharply in after thought before he clenched his eyes in regret, “Shit.”

“She’s already up,” Eren told him from the living room. “The rain caught you, huh?”

“Yea,” he set the tied plastic bag from the Chinese place just a few blocks from the apartment down. Rain soaked through his leather jacket and white shirt. Droplets of water ran down the ends of Levi’s black hair only to fall on his collarbone and be soaked into the fabric.

Walking over to the bathroom, Levi shook out the excess water in the tub and got a hanger to hook it over the rod and let it air dry. He wrung out his shirt next and set it on the lip instead. His jeans weren’t as drenched, saved for at the ankles, but he switched them out for a pair of black sweats that had the neat trick of hugging his cock and ass perfectly.

 He returned shirtless as he scrubbed out the dampness in his hair with a hand towel. “She’s a baby,” he explained when Eren’s third try failed.

Eren dropped from his squat to his ass in front of the baby walker where Rose kicked out her developing legs to gain traction. “I know but we gotta get her started on the classics.”

“Those are the classics?” He pointed at the tower of movies.

“Dude. Duh.”

He rounded the sofa because Rose started to whine when the coffee table prevented her from turning around so she could greet Levi. “What’s going on, flower?”

Rose squealed happily and reached out for him. Soft tufts of red flowered at the top of her crown. Signature shades of blue planted gains of the pigment in her irises.

Levi picked her up and laid down on the sofa with her sprawled over his torso. Quickly, she made herself comfort by crawling up to his face and swatting at his cheek.

 He caught her hand when she struck again and pretended as if he was going to eat her hand. Something she found wildly amusing.

“Levi,” Eren pouted, poking his leg from the other end of the sofa. “Help me.”

Honestly with the way Eren pouted and whined, he wasn’t too far off from being a kid himself. Didn’t help that he literally looked like a dejected puppy that went unnoticed. “You pick.”

“No,” Eren dug his chin on Levi’s shin. “ You. I brought out the movies just choose one.”

“Alright. Jurassic Park.”

Levi watched unabashedly as Eren shuffled over on his knees to the dvd player and popped the disc in, his voluptuous ass curved in Deadpool themed boxer briefs. His shirt was the single non nerdy clothing on him with a picture of a two strategically placed kittens and the caption _show me your kitties._

He got busy once the trailers started and brought plates, spoons, two beers, and Rose’s sippy cup. Arranged a little dinner for two on the coffee table and unboxed the cartons of shrimp fried rice, barbeque pork, and sweet and sour shrimp.

Levi poked Eren in the back with his feet when he started to eat without him. “Oi. What about me?”

“Get your butt up.”

“But I’m lazy,” he groused, poking again because Eren went back to eating. “Hey. Feed me.”

“You’re such a brat,” Eren grumbled, spooning a healthy share of rice. He got to his knees and walked over, wary of Rose as she tried to smack the spoon from his hand.

Levi opened his mouth expectantly. “More.”

“I am not hand feeding you.”

“But it’s cute,” Levi chewed. “Like you’re my wife.”

Eren scowled. “Why am I the wife?”

 “Cause you’re beautiful,” he said simply.

Figuring the dull, unflattering grey skies would wilt the beauty of Eren. Little out there could, the guy was his own star and solar system. The bead of water that nurtured the plants. So the grey looked good on his dessert skin, he grew quite a kink for his flawless dark complexion. On his messy hair in it perpetual state of chaos. On the green water in his big eyes as the color caught the light like waves did in the sea.

Yea, Eren was beautiful. Gorgeous. Loving. Funny. Warm in places Levi wasn’t. Soft where he was hard. Strong where he was fragile. Brave where he was apprehensive.  Too damn good for a guy like Levi but he wouldn’t complain.

His too damn good looked away, blushing, and stabbed his nonlethal spoon into his food. “Coming from the guy who is sex on a stick. Anyway, you would be my wife.”

He straightened, adjusting Rose as he got up. She tried for Eren’s fluffy hair while his back was turned. “Not a chance, kid,” Levi reined her in, balanced her on his hip before he put her in the walker and handed over her sippy cup.

Eren filled his plate as he sat next to him on the floor. They started the movie, bitching over the crime of CGI dinosaurs in the new movie and lamenting the loss of real life props _like how does this look more real than movies today_.

Rose watched, raptly, dropping her sippy cup a few times when something cool and exciting happened on screen. She really loved the raptors but big T scared her a bit.

“Nah, Rosie. T-Rex is god. T-Rex is love,” Eren said when she started the premature stages of a sob.

Bent over, Levi’s piece showed on a sliver of skin between the hem of his shirt and the top of his boxer briefs. It still kind of got to him to see his artwork on Eren so nakedly.

With no warning, he caressed the vines of forest green ivy.  “Stop looking at my butt.”

Well he wasn’t before but _now_. Levi palmed one cheek. “Dunno what you talking about.”

“Uh huh,” Eren sneaked a kiss and a grope of his own and whispered with a voice smoked for sin. “Daddy has to wait for his treat.”

Levi sucked in a sharp breath, were the rugrat not here, he would put Eren on the damn coffee table, eat him sloppy, then fuck him raw and wet.

The movie ended so Eren popped in the second movie, the curvature of his ass definitely a degree of sexy and totally deliberate and Levi tallied the hours until Isabel and Farlan were done with their first free night without their little munchkin.

“I didn’t tell you why I left Texas, right?” he asked, suddenly somber. Eren was easy about most things but close to the chest about his past.

“What’s up?” Levi prompted, sensing a conversation behind the question.

“My pack kicked me out.”

“Shitty pack master?”

 He heard stories by word of mouth from werewolves he ran into. Some had real shit luck with pack masters that treated the pack like an instrument to their benefit rather than a family.

Eren laughed to himself, dryly. “Kinda. He did shit I didn’t like. I wasn’t exactly quiet about it. He told me to pack my shit and go if I was gonna act like a bitch about it.”

For the sake of Rose, Levi didn’t shoot up in fury. Didn’t snarl. Didn’t pace the room. But the anger came so strongly and piercing like a nail through his foot.  Maybe this was a year old argument and Levi and Eren weren’t orbiting the same state at the time but it didn’t negate the fierce compulsion to protect him.

His voice didn’t elevate, not quite, but it was damn near it. “If that motherfu—“

“Whoa, whoa,” Eren placated Levi, running his hands up and down his bicep which was flexing with red rage.  “Don’t get mad. I was a bit of a dick.”

“Still,” he insisted like some fucking kid. _Still you’re with me, no one talks to you like that ever._

“It’s old, don’t worry. Anyway, I knocked him out. My old man gave me a lot of shit so I just got fed up and left.”

“That’s it?”

“Yea.”

It wasn’t. Something like the exchange of fists didn’t warrant that type of banishment. That was in Eren’s past. Those demons weren’t resurfacing at least around him and until there, he’d let sleeping dogs lie.

“That’s a hell lot cleaner than I how I left Boston.”

“And how was that?”

Levi hesitated.

 This was something he scarcely brought up because people formed new perceptions at the mention and he lost all credibility. He scratched his elbow where his tattoo webbed out. Webs; that was how the title fit you—no matter how far you where, how far you distanced yourself— it still caught you in its sticky web.

Eren, naturally and too kindly, started to worry with each second marinated in silence. He kissed up Levi’s shoulder and dropped his forehead, moving his lips over the skin. “You don’t have to say it.”

“Nah. No. I.” He searched for the words. The correct ones. Words were the last thing he was good at though. “I did time in prison.”

There mic dropped. Blunt and cold like the truth tended to be.  And to settle with the abrupt shift in ambience, the Spinosaurus roared ominously in the background.

Eren was smart not to react. Still kissed Levi’s ivory skin. Still nuzzled close.  “For?”

“Assault. It was a shitty hood and these punks were checking kids, jumping them behind the dumpster. They jumped a friend of mine and put him in the hospital,” he said. “ So I found them. Did the same. They pressed charges and my ma had no money for bail.  And the judge wasn’t too keen on Irish kids so he gave me time.”

But that wasn’t the whole story. Life ain’t clean cut like that. He didn’t just jump those punks. He _fucked_ them up good.

His whole world had splashes of red as he busted one ribs from where he pinned him to the brick wall and hammered his fist for the bone, repeatedly. It gave under enough force. Something that was not hard for a were to do to a human.

 The other guy, knocked on his ass from the start, staggered to his feet and whipped out a skank. Blood gushed out a gash right above his eyes as he circled Levi’s back. Searched for the chance and saw it. Drove it through Levi’s stomach, luckily the guy was so disoriented from the earlier punch that it ran clean on his side.

He was pissed before now he was fucking livid. Levi released punk one, letting him slid down the bricks, and took West Wide Story to the curb on the street. Punched him until he couldn’t resist and laid out one forearm and stomped down hard. Broke it on a twisted angle, the bone jutted from under the skin like a creature trying to escape a plastic bag. He’d planned to do both but their crew showed up in numbers too great for a werewolf and chased Levi down.

Boston had small places for Levi to hide so he lost them pretty easily and thought to himself, _how am I going to face my mom_.  News like this was going to travel. That or, they would be visiting Levi soon in retaliation. Do him worse. Or maybe just clip him because what was one less Irish punk ass kid to a beat cop.

 Punks like Levi died all the time, why cry over what was nature weeding out the undesirables.

Levi took the longest route back home, dread knotting thick and sick in his stomach. He was shaking so badly when he got to the door that he had to breathe deliberately and slowly.

_Be a man_ , his uncle taught him. _There’s a lot of shit you can do. But be a man about it. These fucks ain’t men, they boys. Don’t be a boy, Lee._

His mom cried. He braced himself, unsure what she might say or do next because Levi got into trouble but this was on a new scale. Levi fixed his eyes on the peeling wallpaper and waited for the words. Then she hugged him.

  _Do you hate me?_ He wept softly into her chest.

She combed his hair, hushed sweetly when his weeping turned into sobs. _No, baby. I love you. I always will._

And Eren, he had no look of disgust or disdain on his face. “Did you think I would judge you?”

He shrugged as he looked to the TV. It was a lot on him to get the words out, so getting them out and then watching Eren’s face right after was more than he had in him.

“I wouldn’t. And I don’t. You’re not that guy. You’re the guy who handed my ass to me. Took me out for a good time and could have left it there. But you didn’t. You wanted me. You still do. You’re here. That’s everything I ever need.”

And this was the closet they got to admitting their arrangement bordered a relationship. Levi closed a hand around his beer. A feeling took to space in his chest like flock of birds in a small cage.

Eren tucked a finger under his chin and shifted Levi’s eyes on to him. “You’re my guy. Got it? And I ain’t packing for a long time, cher.”

 Levi breathed, the birds of flight soaring out his mouth in whole body shudders. The cool green waters of Eren’s eyes anchored him, settled the waves in his mind, made the ocean tranquil and submissive.

The waters swallowed him. Brought him to the sea level, the lowest point on the earth’s surface. Filled his lungs and it should be terrifying and painful to lose this much of himself to someone else but it wasn’t. Like Eren was filling in the hollow spots of his heart.

  “I’m your guy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is the longest one shot i've written. it was a fun and then a huge pain to get this finished but i hope this is something you guys really enjoyed.
> 
> now i can finally get back to writing my wips.


End file.
